Naruto's Life
by KingSeahawk
Summary: This is the story of Naruto being adopted by Kakashi and Kurenai who raise Naruto like their own child. Naruto is forced to marry Temari, and once he does his true lineage is revealed to him and he must follow the CRA. NarutoXTema NarutoXHarem later on in the story will include: Temari, Tsunade, Karin, and Anko and maybe some others. Doin this shit my way
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**This is going to be a story of how Naruto's life would go, in my liking, if he was adopted by Kakashi and Kurenai as their own child. I will go through some time skips throughout the series. I read a story like this so I will give credit to the stories The Wind Fighters and The Whirlwind Fighters both by Avain1911. So credit to him for my inspiration and hope you enjoy my version.**

"MINATO!" The Third Hokage yelled

He had just witnessed the death of the Fourth Hokage, a friend, an ally, and his pupil's pupil. Minato just sealed half of the Nine Tails within himself, the other half within his son. He told Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, to make sure Naruto is remembered as a hero instead of the demon itself knowing that it will most likely not end up that way.

Two hours after Minato's death he called in all of the jōnin closest to him to decide who gets to raise Naruto. The jonin that were present were, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, Kurenai Yūhi and Anko Mitarashi. "As you know Minato is dead and I need two Jōnin to take care of Naruto, his son." Sarutobi said. Instantly he got looks of shock because no one knew that Minato got married and had a kid.

"How is that Minato's kid, I have never seen his wife or this baby boy." Anko said.

"I know Anko. He kept this a secret so as not to endanger anyone in his family, remember he is the last Namikaze that we know of, and Naruto here is the last Uzumaki. That we know because their clan got massacred back in the land of Whirlpools. So as I was saying who wants to take him home and raise him as their own?" Sarutobi finished before two people stepped up, those two were Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yūhi.

"Kakashi, Kurenai are you sure you want to take the responsibility to take care of the Fourth Hokage's son. You can't tell anyone who his real parents are and that goes for everyone here. You are the only other people in this entire village that knows about the connection between Naruto, Minato, and Kushina. So do you accept living and working together to raise Naruto?" Sarutobi said

"I do Hokage-san." Both Kakashi and Kurenai said confidently.

"Then it is settled you are all dismissed." Sarutobi said

"Now to get back to my damn paperwork. How I wish I knew the secret to defeat my long time enemy." Sarutobi said

Kakashi and Kurenai decided to go to the Hatake compound since it was bigger than Kurenai's place. "So where will we put him Kakashi?" Kurenai asked. "He can stay in my room that I grew up in." Kakashi replied. "You know the outside looks like a dump Kakashi." Kurenai said. "I know but it's just the outside look at the rest of the inside of the house, it's way better looking and in better shape." Kakashi said.

"I guess you're right. So where will you and I sl…" Kurenai started before Kakashi knew what she was going and answered here. "You get the bed, I'll take the couch." Kakashi said

"Are you sure, I can stay on the couch." Kurenai said not wanting to upset Kakashi.

"Trust me I wouldn't mind sleeping in the same room as you, it's just that we don't know each other on a personal level that much, you know." Kakashi replied.

"Oh, ok thank you." Kurenai said

"No problem, just make yourself at home, tomorrow we can go around town with Naruto and act like a couple and get some more stuff for him. We're lucky we got to find his cradle that he uses. Good night Kurenai."

"Good night Kakashi." Kurenai said before sleep took over the house.

Both Kurenai and Kakashi woke up to a crying Naruto. Kakashi decided to take care of Naruto and let Kurenai sleep but she thought the opposite of him. She walked in to see Kakashi singing a lullaby to Naruto. "That was beautiful Kakashi, where did you learn that?"

"Minato sensei told me that and said to remember it just in case. I had no idea at the moment but now I do, he sung this to Naruto to calm him down."

"Kakashi come with me." Kurenai said smiling

"What, what do you mean." Kakashi asked

"Just come on." Kurenai said waving him to come over to her

Kurenai took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom Kurenai was sleeping in before Naruto woke them up. She wanted him to sleep in the same bed as her! "Are you sure you want to do this Kurenai, I mean we barely know each other and stuff, you sure you want to do this Kurenai?"

"Yes Kakashi now get in bed." Kurenai said

"Alright, if you want to really take this parenting thing to extremes who am I to stand in your way." Kakashi said

Kurenai said, "Thank you Kakashi." And rested her head on his chest to feel more comfortable

Kakashi pulled out one of his Icha Icha Paradise books and Kurenai noticed this and told him to put it up.

"Kakashi put up that smut. I don't want Naruto to find one of those until he's eighteen."

"Twelve."

"Eighteen."

"Fourteen."

"Eighteen."

"Fine fifteen."

"Thank you… wait no eight…"

"Nope too late Kurenai fifteen it is. End of story." Kakashi said laughing

"So who do you think his godparents should be Kakashi?" Kurenai asked

"I don't really know. I want to pick someone really good because Minato was like a father to me since my father died here all those years ago." Kakashi said

"I'm sorry I had no idea Kakashi." Kurenai said with a sad face

"It's ok, you didn't know about it 'til now so I don't mind telling you this."

"Would you telling me how and why he died if there is a why needed." Kurenai asked not knowing if she was pushing the line or not

"How he died, well he was leading a mission as an ANBU black ops leader. He disobeyed orders and decided to save his friends and comrades instead of abandoning the mission and live to see another day."

"So he died on the mission!?"

"No, when he came back with all of his friends alive, but the ANBU were mad that he didn't just leave them to save his own ass…"

"No slander with Naruto Kakashi. O.K.?"

"Sorry I'll try harder next time I get the urge to use any slander."

"Thank you, and speaking of Naruto did you put a mask on him?"

"Yes, I actually put on two."

"Why two."

"Trust me when the time comes it'll be funny and you will be gasping for air."

"Alright I'll make sure to be there when he does this for the first time. But how is he supposed to eat, drink and breathe through two of those, Kakashi?"

"Easy, genjutsu. It allows food and water to pass through to eat and it is made of a very thin but very durable material allowing him to breathe without any problem."

"Well can we see his face that is covered up?"

"Yes and no. Only mothers, father, siblings, and future husbands or wives can see their whole face. All you have to do is ask; otherwise you never get to see it."

"So could I see it Kakashi?"

"I don't know it is family tradition for me to decline, but we are living together and will be for the foreseeable future. On the other hand we aren't married so it would break the tradition that has been kept since the clans beginning."

"It's alright Kakashi, but what were you saying about your father and his death?"

"Oh right, well when he returned ANBU stripped him of his title and he slowly fell into depression with the respect he lost, being the White Fang of the Leaf and my mother had been dead for some time so he really did not know how to do anything or what to do. His life just fell apart until he drove himself mad and committed suicide. I was eight when I came home to find him dead. I had to raise myself until Minato found out and decided to treat me like his own son, so I feel that this is a good way to repay him since I never got the chance to tell him myself of how grateful I was of him taking me in like his own. It's because of him that I got to be this good. He pushed me harder than Rin, and Obito Uchiha to become better than him. I just don't know if I actually have surpassed him, but I will make sure Naruto does pass me and Minato and make the both of us look like nothing."

"You really want Naruto to succeed don't you Kakashi."

"Yeah I really want to help him, by the way when do you think a good time would be for him to start training. I just wanted to know to see if it matches when I would like to start teaching with him."

"Five years not any younger, what were you thinking?"

"Three." Kakashi replied calmly

"Why three that's too dangerous for him." Kurenai blurted out

"Could you be any louder? And I chose three because if Naruto is to pass Minato and I he has to start early besides, the training I have for him is just right and he'll soon be the just like Minato, a teen heart-throb." Kakashi said laughing at the last part of what he said

"Don't say that Kakashi, I don't want to lose my baby." Kurenai said

"Haha, it's ok Kurenai, we won't lose him. When he does find his girl I know something for a fact and I'll even make a bet out of it."

"Ok I'm listening Kakashi." Kureani replied wanting to know his bet

"When he finds his girl she will be very strong as will he, she will be beautiful and he will protect her no matter what, and he will treat her like a girl/woman should be treated and he will make her the happiest person in the world. 100 ryo on this."

"How do you know she will be all of those things, can you see the future?"

"No I can't see the future but I just have a really strong feeling about this, so 100 ryo good for you?"

"You're on and I think I know the perfect people for his godparents."

"Now you know he already has some appointed to him by Minato."

"Well then tell me who they are before I tell you the people I'm thinking about."

"Ok his godfather is none other than Jiraiya the Toad Sage, AKA the Super Pervert and the author of my favorite series of books."

"WHAT Jiraiya, what does he know about taking care of a child if we pass away."

"It's ok, I think you'll like his godmother, Tsunade Senju."

Kurenai's eyes got wide before speaking, "You mean Naruto's godparents are two of the non pedophile Sannin."

"Yep, Tsunade and Jiraiya are his godparents. So who have you chosen?"

"Well his godfather will be Asuma Sarutobi and his godmother will be my best friend Anko Mitarashi." Kurenai said happily

"Asuma and Anko huh, well I don't see any problem with them just are you sure about Anko because she can be a little crazy."

"Yes I'm sure about Anko; she'll be great with Naruto."

"Ok if that is what you want I will go with it."

"Thank you Kakashi." Kurenai said getting closer to him and started to hug him. This caught Kakashi off guard. He decided to wrap his arm around her neck and she moved her head so the both of them would be comfortable. "You're welcome Kurenai sleep well tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us." With that everyone was asleep and Naruto never disturbed either of them for the rest of the night.

**Well that is the end of my new series Naruto's life. Next chapter there will be a three year time skip so Naruto will be about 3 ½ - 4 years old and the Kazekage and Hokage will have a political marriage as a means of a treaty. Naruto meets other kids his age and hangs out with them and starts his training with Kakashi much to Kurenai's disliking of this. So be on the lookout for the next chapter and review. And please no flames that will seriously piss me off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Training and Friends**

**So there will not be a political marriage between The Kazekage and a son of one of the shinobi. But Naruto starts his training and meets some new friends and hangs out with them. Lee and Guy try to challenge Naruto and Kakashi respectively and get denied. Naruto meets the rest of the future Team Guy and they go get B-B-Q at Choji's.**

**Three Year Time Skip from last chapter**

Kakashi walks into Naruto's room to see him sleeping and tries to wake him up for breakfast. "Naruto wake up it's morning." "Sure whatever." Naruto replied.

"Haha, just like his mother Kurenai, Naruto seriously get up you are starting your training today and you need your strength to work with the regiment that I have set up for you." Kakashi said

"Sure whatever." Naruto unconsciously said

*Kakashi smacks his forehead*

"Time to pull out the big guns. Naruto free ramen at Ichiraku for the whole day." Kakashi said

"Free ramen at Ichira… wait a minute Otō why do you have to keep doing that." Naruto said getting excited before he realized Kakashi's lie.

"So you get up Naruto now come on." Kakashi said trying not to get irritated.

"Fine I'm coming, but what type of training are you going to make me do?" Naruto said still half tired.

"You'll see soon enough. And we're going to meet some of my friends and their kids at the Nara compound then we'll head over to the Akimichi B-B-Q pit for lunch and you can hang out with their kids." Kakashi said.

"Who are their kids Otō?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru Nara son of Shikaku Nara and Choji Akimichi son of Choza Akimichi. They're your age and I thought it would be good for you to meet some other kids your age. First get ready and we'll head out to the Nara's then go to the park for yall to get to know each other and then we can head over to Choza Akimichi's B-B-Q pit. They have the best bar-b-que in Konoha. So what do you say Naruto you ready for today?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I guess let me just eat and then we can head out." Naruto replied.

"Ok let's eat before your mom gets upset." Kakashi said chuckling.

Naruto and Kakashi head into the kitchen to eat their breakfast. Kurenai greeted them and they ate then headed out to the Nara complex to meet Shikaku and his family. Kakashi knocked on their door and Shikamaru answered the door instead of his dad.

"You must be Kakashi Hatake, my dad's been talking about you guys coming over then going out to the park to meet others our age is that right." Shikamaru said.

"Yep that sounds about right Shikamaru." Kakashi said.

"Huh troublesome, just troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

"Haha just like your father always saying things are troublesome. You must have inherited it from him." Kakashi said grinning.

"Yeah I did come on in dad should be out back, Naruto can come with me and we can play Shogi or Go." Shikamaru said.

"Ok Naruto go and follow Shikamaru, he'll teach you to use your mind and figure out strategies to solve some problems. It will come in handy when you become a shinobi. I'm sure Shikamaru already is an expert so he can teach you the ropes." Kakashi said smiling.

Naruto listened and followed Shikamaru and the two hit it off. For three hours the two of them were going at it and Naruto soon got the hang of things and even beat Shikamaru a few times. The Hatakes and the Naras found the two trying to find a way to beat the other until Shikamaru realized that no matter what he did Naruto would win.

"I give up; I can't do anything without you countering and in the end beating me." Shikamaru said.

Naruto smiled at this and turned to see Kakashi, Kurenai, Shikaku and Yoshino; Shikamaru's mom, to see that they were ready to head out and meet some of the other kids their age at the park.

"You guys ready to meet everyone else at the park?" Shikaku asked.

"Sure, will Choji and Ino be there as well or who all is coming?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well the Akimichis should be there along with the Yamanakas and I think the Inuzukas will be there as well." Kurenai said.

"Well this might be interesting. Are the Hyugas going to be there along with Tenten and her family going to be there as well?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto was completely lost because he had no idea who all of these people were but Shikamaru here knew exactly who they were. They all went to the spot that they were to meet at and had a run in with Guy and his adopted son Lee.

"Kakashi my eternal rival how are the flames of youth with you?" Guy yelled.

"Huh, you say something Guy." Kakashi said looking down at his Icha Icha Book.

"AHHH DAMN YOUR FUCKING TOO COOL HATAKE ATTITUDE HAVE YOU BRAINWASHED YOUR SON AS WELL! LEE ASK NARUTO." Guy screamed.

"Naruto my eternal rival how are the flames of youth with you!" Lee yelled.

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye to see Kakashi nod at him and he got the signal.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING…? LEE WAS IT."

"AHHHHHHH, HE'S BEEN BRAINWASHED AS WELL WITH THAT FUCKING TOO COOL ATITUDE FROM THE HATAKES." Lee screamed.

Naruto and Kakashi were trying to hold back laughs but couldn't keep it in and were laughing so hard they were rolling on the ground and everyone else wasn't too far behind until Guy and Lee were about to use their Flames of Youth Genjutsu.

"Close your eyes everybody." Kakashi screamed.

Naruto tackled Naruto and Shikaku did the same with Shikamaru and Kurenai with Yoshino hit the deck and covered their eyes. They heard a scream and looked over to see Kiba and Ino passed out. "Lee, Guy look what you fucking did. Kiba and Ino are passed out." Shikaku yelled. Kakashi was starting to lift his headband to reveal his sharingan before Lee and Guy ran for the hills knowing what was coming next.

"That should be enough to get them running. Now let's check up on those two over there. Inoichi, Tsume how are they?" Kakashi asked.

"They both got hit with the full blast of their genjutsu. I fear they will never be able to look at a sunset the same again." Inoichi said.

"Damn those two. I'm gonna kick Guy's ass and Naruto will take out Lee with ease. Shikaku if you want to join me beat Guy down you're more than welcome to join me." Kakashi said.

"Oh I'll join you. I'll use my shadow possession jutsu and you can use your sharingan and take a couple shot then I'll take some." Shikaku said.

Kakashi grinned at that then Kiba and Ino finally woke up and all of them went to the park and started to hang out. Naruto and Shikamaru were getting along with Ino, Kiba, and Choji, who came a little after the sunset genjutsu. Kiba's dogs seemed to like Naruto a lot and decided to give a baby tooth from his dog Akamaru and gave it to Naruto to show that their friendship will never die. After everyone got used to each other they decided to go out to the Akimichi bar-b-que pit for lunch before everyone went their separate ways.

Naruto got right to training with Kakashi starting with a little warm up of 50 push-ups, sit-up, pull-ups, run to the Hokage Monument and back. Next Naruto was to start with a Substitution jutsu. This is a very low level one so Kakashi thought this would be easy to start out with.

"So the main idea of this jutsu Naruto is that if you get attacked and a kunai or shuriken gets to you can perform this jutsu and it will turn into a log. Here try it on me, throw the kunai at me and you'll see what I mean." Kakashi said.

Naruto threw the kunai at his father and when it connected there was a delay in it and Naruto thought he actually hit his father until there was a poof and a cloud of smoke appeared and a log replaced Kakashi. Naruto's eyes grew wide in excitement and wanted to try it on his own. Kakashi told him what to do after he got down his chakra control. Once Naruto got this down Kakashi let him try out the jutsu, and on Naruto's first shot he got it down perfectly. He substituted himself with a log and then landed a punch on Kakashi's back.

Kakashi was very impressed at how quickly Naruto got it down and decided to give him a bit of what he thinks that Naruto can get down at a certain point in time of his life.

"Naruto since you got this down so quickly I think you're ready to start to learn some more jutsus. And at the rate you're going you could very well pass the Fourth Hokage who was…" Kakashi said dragging out the last part of the sentence.

"The greatest of all of the Hokages out village has ever seen." Naruto answered.

"Correct Naruto looks like you've been paying attention, now for your next jutsu, it's called the Shadow Clone Jutsu. This is where you will make clones of yourself to confuse the enemy of where you really are. If a fake one gets him he will vanish. Now you can dispel the jutsu to make them go away or they can be hit and then they shall go away, so I do it first so you can see and then you can give it a shot ok." Kakashi said to a smiling Naruto who was in awe of everything that he was learning.

Kakashi performed the jutsu a few times so Naruto got the basic idea and told him that different amounts of chakra are needed for the amount of clones that you want to appear in front of you. "More chakra for more clones and less chakra for less clones. And there is another thing; once one of your clones is destroyed you learn what he learned so you know what to do better next time you charge in for an attack. So go ahead and show me what you can do, for now give me as many clones as you can produce." Kakashi said not expecting the amount Naruto threw at him.

Naruto channeled a ton of chakra and out poofed a hundred clones that weren't duds they were exactly like Naruto. Kakashi's eyes grew wide not knowing that Naruto was going to be able to master his first two jutsus with so much ease and Naruto wasn't even suffering from chakra exhaustion which isn't common for a kid his age.

"Hey Kurenai come look at what Naruto did." Kakashi said not taking his eyes off of what Naruto just accomplished.

Kurenai walked out back and saw one hundred shadow clones that looked exactly like Naruto and was in complete shock at this.

"Naruto honey did you do this all on your own?" Kurenai asked amazed at what her son just did. Normally a jutsu like this would be considered extremely hard for someone his age, but Naruto seemed to have no trouble at all.

"Naruto why don't you dispel the jutsu and work on some genjutsu with your mother for a little while, when you're done come and get me and I'll start your Taijutsu training." Kakashi said going inside to try and finish his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Okay Naruto do you know what genjutsu is to start off?" Kurenai asked.

"It's an illusion that you create to strike fear into an enemy or opponent." Naruto replied.

"Yes that is correct now this is how you can perform a genjutsu…" Kurenai said.

This goes on for about a year with Naruto learning some new jutsus getting better at starting up some strategies with Shikamaru, hanging out with Shika, Kiba, Choji, Ino, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata and not caring about being around that **EMO** scum Saskue and his stupid pink haired baboon fangirl named Sakura that follows him everywhere he goes.

Everyday Lee would try and challenge Naruto to some challenge of battle but every time Naruto would deny saying he was already on his way somewhere. And every day for dinner he would go to Ichiraku's ramen shop with Kakashi and Kurenai. Teuchi always loved when Naruto would come saying that he was his number one customer and the ramen was always on the house.

"Hey Otō-san when can I start learning some new jutsus I'm getting tired of doing the same ones over and over again, but it's so easy can't I learn something new and harder. I mean come on I learned my first two jutsus on my first try, is there any other jutsu you can teach my?" Naruto asked wanting to a yes from his parents.

"No you are learning jutsus that not even your friends are probably doing right now, for now come up with different combinations and strategies to make it absolutely perfect. Like I said I'm sure most of your friends haven't even started training like you have except in their family jutsus. For Shikamaru the Shadow possession jutsu, Neji and Hinata with the Gentle Fist style, Tenten with her mass arsenal of weapons, and lastly Kiba with Akamaru." Kakashi explained to Naruto.

"What about Choji and Shino?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes I forgot about them, well Choji most likely won't start until he's around the academy age and I would think Shino would be the same as Choji. So you have a head start on all of them, you should be proud besides none of their parents know about our training." Kakashi said not looking away from his bowl of ramen.

Naruto's eyes got big not knowing that his friends had no idea he was training harder than all of them.

"Wait what about Ino; do you think she has started?" Naruto asked.

"Hard to say Inoichi can decide on that. Anyone else you forgot?" Kakashi asked smiling through his masks.

"Oh that emo prick Saskue and his stupid fangirl Sakura, along with that pale kid Sai."

"Saskue probably has only learned one jutsu and it's not that good. But if you want a jutsu to learn I have a special one for you, want to know what it is?" Kakashi asked smiling.

"Yessss, please tell me Otō-san. I need to learn another jutsu." Naruto asked begging.

"Well here it is, it's called Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu… A thousand years of death." Kakashi said smirking looking at his kid's smile through his masks.

Every day for the next year or so goes about this same exact way until Naruto is about five or six.

**A/N: Well that would be the end of this chapter. Next chapter I will start off with Naruto's family being summoned to the hokage's office along with Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Saskue's family. This is where the peace treaty between Konoha and Suna will take place. So stay tuned for that and I'll try to put so humor into the next chapter so until next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Young Marriage and Goodbyes**

**Naruto is now six years old, after a time skip, and now Naruto and his family will be summoned by the Hokage for something important. Naruto continues hanging out with his friends and getting stronger and he starts to grow up a bit. After the meeting with the Hokage Naruto's life will be changed forever.**

Naruto is now a six year old boy still living in the same house he has been living in since Kakashi and Kurenai took him in as their own child. Kurenai and Kakashi have realized that they have had feelings for each other and they have let those feelings grow and now they are both married and living just fine. Naruto continues his training to become better than his father and the Fourth Hokage, seeking to be the next Hokage. So right now Naruto is training and then Hiruzen Sarutobi summons Naruto and his family for an important matter that cannot be delayed any longer if the peace between Konoha and Suna is going to happen.

"Nice work Naruto keep it up. Don't stop until you put a dent in the dummy." Kakashi said looking at his son go to work on the wooden dummy he made for Naruto to increase his close combat skills.

"Right. I'll put a dent in this thing before the day is over, I promise!" Naruto shouted then with one last punch Naruto made a huge dent in the wooden dummy and actually knocked it down. The dummy itself weighed about 150 lbs and Naruto was only 60 lbs. Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha Paradise book to see that Naruto made a huge dent and knocked it over. Naruto looked over to Kakashi and gave him a smile still in the stance he was in when he knocked over the dummy.

"Nice job Naruto, I think now would be a good time to rest and shower because you're going to be training for the first time in Kenjutsu which is…" Kakashi said dragging out the last part of the sentence.

"Training with swords and the sorts." Naruto replied

"Correct, now go up stairs and shower so you are ready to leave for Tenten's. Oh and Shikamaru wanted you to come over to their place for a few games of Go and Shogi." Kakashi said

"Ok dad." Naruto said walking upstairs to take a shower

"Don't forget we're going to see the Hokage today for an important meeting and you must come, no exceptions Naruto." Kakashi said

"Are you serious, why do I have to go to the Hokage's office this time? Can't I just stay at home and train or something?" Naruto said complaining

"No, you must be there, now go or you'll find out what's behind my forehead protector." Kakashi said getting very serious

Naruto said nothing and run upstairs to get ready to leave for Tenten's place. Kurenai saw the whole thing and went to Kakashi.

"Did you really have to scare him with saying you'll show him your sharingan Kakashi-kun?" Kurenai said sort of getting a kick out of it

"Sorry Kure-chan but he wouldn't listen to me so desperate times call for desperate measures, wouldn't you agree?" Kakashi said giving her a quick kiss before heading inside.

Kurenai could only smile at Kakashi and thinking to herself, _I never thought I would have ended up falling in love with Kakashi and raising a child with him. Maybe one day we can have a child of our own and give Naruto a little brother or sister._

Kurenai's train of thought was broken when Kakashi spoke to her. "Hey Kure-chan how's Naruto's Genjutsu training going?"

"Actually I'm very surprised how good he is considering the family he comes from isn't exactly known for genjutsu, more for Fuuinjutsu." Kurenai replied

"That's right, I almost forgot the Uzumaki's and Namikaze's were the best at sealing jutsus." Kakashi said

"Speaking of Fuuinjutsu how is that going for him?" Kurenai asked since she only teaches Naruto Genjutsu, while Kakashi teaches him Nin, Tai, and Fuuinjutsu, and Tenten's family will cover Kenjutsu until Jiraiya comes back for Naruto to begin his training.

"Perfectly fine, he actually already has an emergency scroll for when he or one of his friends gets hit with Lee's Flames of Youth Genjutsu. But Naruto will never get hit so we have nothing to worry about." Kakashi said chuckling a little bit.

"So what does he use for his friends?" Kurenai asked wanting to know since Naruto has never brought this up before

"Well for starters Choji get a full bag of Bar-B-Que chips, Ino gets a bunch of flowers, Shino gets some bugs, Tenten is hearing swords clash against each other, Kiba is a dog bone, Shikamaru would have to be Naruto just yelling troublesome in his ear." Kakashi said trying to remember if he got everyone

"What about Neji and Hinata Hyuga?" Kurenai asked

"Naruto hasn't found anything for them except dumping cold water on them." Kakashi said

** (30 min. Time Skip)**

Naruto is now training with Tenten in Kenjutsu using Katanas. Naruto and Tenten were going at it like they were enemies in a real battle. Both Naruto and Tenten were nearing the end of what they could put out and soon Naruto beat Tenten with his sword at her neck showing that he's won the battle/training session. Tenten was a little upset that she lost because she is the best at Kenjutsu because that's her specialty, and she got beat by someone who was on their first day of Kenjutsu training. Tenten admitted defeat and as a reward for Naruto beating her is that she let him keep the Katana used for free and even gave him a sheath to hold his Katana.

After a few minutes Naruto headed over to Shikamaru's to train his mind. Then he got delayed by Lee wanting to get a challenge out of Naruto, but of course Naruto declined.

"NARUTO MY ETERNAL RIVAL I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU AND YOU CAN'T DECLINE THIS ONE BECAUSE THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT IN THE BOTH OF US." Lee said

"Huh, you say something Lee? I'm actually headed to Shika's place for Go and Shogi." Naruto replied calmly

"AHHHH DAMN THAT TOO COOL, SMOOTH TALKING HATAKE ATTITUDE OF YOURS. AAAAAAHHHHHHH." Lee screamed and started his Flames of Youth Genjutsu and luckily Naruto dodged it, but someone unfortunately got hit with it. All Naruto heard was a scream from a girl.

It was Ino; she almost got hit with the genjutsu before Shikamaru stepped in front of her to take the full blast of it. "Shikamaru you idiot why did you have to do that?" A tearing up Ino said.

"Ino what happened to Shika?!" Naruto said running over to her said to inspect Shikamaru of how bad he got hit.

"The lazy idiot jumped in front of me when I didn't notice Lee about to use his Flames of Youth genjutsu and he got the full blast." Ino said on the verge of crying

"Hey Naruto, what the hell happened here. I heard a scream and a bright flash and knew it was Lee. So did anyone get hit?" Kiba asked running to see what had happened.

"Yeah, Shikamaru here got hit protecting Ino from the blast and he got the full thing. Have Akamaru lick him a few times, I think I got something for him." Naruto said

"Got it, Akamaru you know what to do give Shikamaru here a few licks then let our brother take care of the rest." Kiba said to Akamaru

Akamaru barked in response and gave Shikamaru a few licks then let Naruto go to work. Naruto pulled out a scroll that had something in it that would wake up each of them if they ever needed to. For Ino it was flowers, Choji is a bag of bar-b-que chips, Shino is some bugs flying around him, Kiba is a dog bone, Tenten was the clanking of new weapons, and Shikamaru was a recording of his mother nagging him. As for the Hyugas Naruto hadn't figured out something for either Neji or Hinata, and he didn't bother with Saskue or Sakura that stupid pink haired baboon fangirl. He only got things for his friends.

After Naruto played the recording a few times Shikamaru started to come to his senses hearing the recording over and over. Finally after a few minutes Shikamaru woke up to see his friends looking at him and one Ino about to start letting the water works show begin.

"What the hell happened to me? Last thing I remember was stepping in front of Ino so she wouldn't get hit with that sunset genjutsu." Shikamaru said

"Yeah, well that's exactly what happened. You took the full blast of that genjutsu to protect Ino. She screamed we rushed over and finally got you to wake up thanks to my Flames of Youth Remedy Scroll." Naruto said with a grin that couldn't be seen because of his mask.

"Thanks Naruto I really owe you one for getting me back and running. And Ino please make sure you know if Lee is around you and is about to blast his jutsu again, I seriously don't want to do this again, ok?" Shikamaru said

"Ok Shikamaru, I'll try to do what you say." Ino said starting to cry

Ino practically tackled Shikamaru and thanking him a million times for what he did, and Shikamaru had no idea how he was supposed to react to this. Naruto caught sight of this and started to chuckle a bit and Shikamaru only thought one thing '_Troublesome the two of them.'_

"Ok I'm alright no need for crying or anything. Next time Lee does this to any of us we beat his ass. Everyone cool with that?" Shikamaru said trying to change the mood lingering over everyone's head.

Naruto looked at his friends and knew what they were thinking, "Of course we're ok with that, they don't call it revenge for nothing now do they Shika." Naruto said giving and eye smile.

"Alright everyone can go back to what they were doing or you can join Naruto and I at my place to play some Go or Shogi." Shikamaru said

Everyone shrugged in agreement and didn't see any harm in going with Shikamaru and Naruto to hang out for a while, so the group headed over to the Nara compound where they went straight to the back, after greeting Shikaku and Yoshino, to watch Naruto and Shikamaru play a few games before challenging their friends to a few rounds.

That whole day Naruto only lost once and that was the first game to Shikamaru after that he won the next three against him before cruising against his friends. Shikamaru only lost three games, all to the hands of Naruto; he also cruised past his friends. The only way any of them won was by beating each other. Right before the next game could start all of the families for the boys appeared.

Kakashi was the first to speak to them all, "Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino you and your families have been invited to the Hokage's office for a very important matter that could solve some village issues. Your presence is requested at once, the Nara's, my wife and I can all escort you there." Kakashi said

Everyone but Naruto looked at Kakashi with stunned faces. None of them knew that he and Kurenai had actually tied the knot, it had actually happened before Naruto's fifth birthday but they made it a private wedding and Kakashi forgot to tell everyone, FOR A YEAR!

"Since when have you two been married, no one has ever said anything about that." Shikaku said to one of his best friends, the other being Choza.

"Before Naruto's fifth birthday, I guess I forgot to inform everyone about that. Haha." Kakashi said grinning through his mask

"Whatever let's just go to the Hokage's before he kills us." Shikaku said

With that the five six year old boys and their families made their way to the Hokage's office. Once inside Naruto was the first to notice an older man with three kids, a blonde girl with four pony tails about nine years old, a brown haired boy about eight or so, and another red head boy about Naruto's age. Naruto didn't really notice the boys because he was captivated by the young girl's beauty. All he could do was stare at her with amazement. She soon noticed this and turned to see Naruto staring at her, and instead of Naruto turning away like a shy boy he kept on staring at her, this of course started to make her blush and as a result Naruto noticed her cheeks starting to flush and started to nervously scratch the back of his head and blushing himself. Naruto soon heard his named called by his parents and went inside the Hokage's office still blushing at the girl he had now formed a crush on and was praying that he could see her one last time, but Naruto's train of thought was broken by Hiruzen Sarutobi starting to explain why they were summoned on such short notice.

Sarutobi quickly asked his assistant to bring in their guests, who were none other than the man with three children that Naruto saw less than 30 seconds ago.

"Everyone this is the Fourth Kazekage and his three children, going from oldest to youngest Temari, Konkurō, and Gaara. They are here because we want to strengthen the alliance between our villages, so Kazekage-sama here has decided how this will go along, Kazekage-sama if you would…" Hiruzen said

"Thank Hokage-sama, now as Hiruzen has stated I have asked to strengthen the alliance between our villages because if Iwagakure attacks us and takes over us they will be extremely close to Konohagakure and we all know that Iwa and Konoha have some history since the Third Shinobi World War because of the Yellow Flash, so here is what I'm considering my daughter Temari will marry one of the boys here in this room. Depending on the training they have done will determine how well I believe they can protect my daughter when it is needed." The Kazekage said

Every one of the parents gasped at what they were hearing, it was possible that one of their boys could end up being engaged at the age of six to the Kazekage's oldest child and only daughter, Temari.

"So with that being said I will go from left to right to see what training your child has undergone. So with that being said the family on the far left please introduce your clan name, child's name, and what training they have undergone so far." The Kazekage stated

"Very well Kazekage-sama, we are the Aburame clan, this is Shino Aburame and our clan specializes in bugs so we are approaching the appropriate age for Shino to start training so no training has been done."

"We are from the Inuzuka clan, this is my son Kiba Inuzuka with his life partner Akamaru, we specialize in using dogs as our personal teammate until we are put on a team, the dog also is a bodyguard for its overseer. We too haven't started any training yet Kazekage-sama." Tsume Inuzuka stated

"We are from the Akimichi clan, this is my son Choji Akimichi, and we don't start our family jutsu, which is expansion jutsu, until around academy age so no training has been done for Choji here." Choza Akimichi said

The Kazekage was getting frustrated with the fact that half of the families here haven't even started training their child yet, and next up is the Nara's, Uchiha's, and lastly the Hatake's in that order.

"We come from the Nara clan, this is Shikamaru Nara, and he has started at little bit of our family jutsu which specializes with shadows, he has also become a genius in coming up with strategies in Go and Shogi, and even beat me in a couple of games. And that's impressive because if we should go to war I'm the lead strategist." Shukaku said

"We are from the Uchiha clan; this is my son Saskue Uchiha. He has started to learn some of our family jutsu including some advanced ninjutsus for his age. He has also awakened the first stage of his Sharingon. I think that is sufficient enough seeing as we are the most impressive and most elite clan here Kazekage-sama." Hirusoma Uchiha said.

"Well a sharingon user is very good protection for my sweet Temari." The Kazekage started

"I have made my decision on who shall marry my daughter, Temari… it will be Sas-." The Kazekage started to say before Hiruzen interrupted him

"Now hold on Kazekage-sama there is still one family who hasn't introduced themselves to you and I think their history will surprise you." Hiruzen Sarutobi said

"Fine let's get this over with so my daughter can find her husband." The Kazekage said

With that the Kazekage looked at the yellow haired boy then moved his whole body to show that Naruto was his full attention, then Naruto glanced at Kakashi who nodded at Naruto and Naruto nodded back at his father. Looking at the Kazekage then his daughter Temari he gave her a wink, which didn't go unnoticed by the Kazekage of course.

"I am the heir to the Hatake clan. My name is Naruto Hatake, the name may sound familiar because my grandfather was The White Fang of The Leaf, my father his son, me the grandson. I am currently at mid D level genjutsu, High D low C nin and taijutsu. I have started Kenjutsu today and won my first match against Tenten who is a weapons protégé. I have also mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu and Substitution Jutsu on my first try. My warm ups have consisted of 100 pushups, sit ups, and 25 laps around the entire compound." Naruto said without fazing

Everyone looked in surprise at what just came out of Naruto's mouth; they knew Naruto would be a good ninja at his age but not a fucking genius. The Kazekage was still trying to put everything together until he finally found his voice again. "My decision has been made the boy or man that will marry my daughter is Naruto Hatake." Cheers broke out for Naruto as his friends surrounded him congratulating him, then Temari walked up to the group and Naruto's friends backed up and Temari gave a quick kiss to Naruto's cheek which made him blush.

"Hey, Naruto could you take off your mask for me?" Temari asked

Naruto's friends leaned in closer to see if they would finally get to see what was under Naruto's mask, "Sure…" Naruto started with his friends getting grins, "… when we go home I'll take it off." Naruto said starting to laugh at his friends' expressions. "Ok I'll wait until then Naruto" Temari said smiling

"I know you'll wait Tema-chan." Naruto said grinning right back at her

Temari started to blush at this and then all of the kids were brought back into reality by Kakashi, "Why don't you guys all go to Akimichi's for a celebration dinner. Konkurō, Gaara you're welcome to join us, you are now our friends, allies, and you're a part of our family now." Kakashi said

"WAIT A MINUTE HERE, I'M SUPPOSED TO MARRY TEMARI NOT THAT DOBE OVER THERE!" Saskue yelled in anger

"It's done Saskue get over it, I'm marrying Temari and that's FINAL!" Naruto yelled back at him

"Fight me right here, right now. I win Temari marries me, if you win things will stay as they are now." Saskue said

"Deal." Naruto immediately said back at Saskue

Everyone cleared out of the way and the Kazekage whispered something into the Hokage's ear which made him laugh a little bit. "I bet 25 ryo Naruto wipes the floor with this Uchiha." The Kazekage said

"Haha, agreed." Hiruzen replied

Kakashi said only one thing to Naruto before the fight would start, "Naruto… 1000." Kakashi said smiling

"I was going to do that either way dad." Naruto replied with an evil grin on his face.

Saskue was the first to make a move and Naruto easily dodged his attack and was suddenly behind Saskue. Kakashi was probably the only one who caught what Naruto did because his speed was off the charts, if he kept increasing his speed at a steady pace he could surpass the Fourth Hokage in speed. Everyone gasped at how fast Naruto was then Naruto said one thing before performing his secret weapon, "You should never let your enemy get behind you Saskue… Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu… A Thousand Years of Death." Naruto screamed and Saskue flew into the ceiling making a huge crater in it before falling on his head on going out cold. Everyone in the room including the two Kages along with Temari, Konkurō, and Gaara were trying to hold back laughter but couldn't after Kiba started to bust out rolling on the floor. Soon everyone was following Kiba and everyone; not including the Uchiha's had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"Holy shit Naruto that was so awesome hahahaha." Kiba said trying to contain himself but failed in the end.

After everyone stopped their laughing Kakashi spoke up, "Ok kids go on and head over to the Akimichi pit for dinner. Kure-chan and I will catch up we just have some important business to be dealt with Hokage-sama and Kazekage-sama here."

"Are you sure dad, you want us to go ahead without you." Naruto said

"Naruto I trust Shikaku, Choza, Tsume, and Shibi with my life they are also some of my closest friends, trust me go on and will be there shortly after words to celebrate on your engagement and your first victory in a real fight."

Naruto nodded and grabbed Temari's hand and they walked out of the Hokage's Tower going towards the Akimichi pit led by Choza himself.

***** Hokage's Office*****

"Kazekage-sama there is something you need to know about Naruto." Kakashi started

"He isn't really our genetic child; he's the Fourth Hokage's child who was also my sensei, Minato Namikaze, who married Kushina Uzumaki. They both died when the Kyuubi was unleashed on our village several years ago. I just want you to know that should Naruto and Temari have a child that child will have 100% Kage in it. Half of it will come from Temari who is your daughter and the other half will come from Naruto who, as I said is the Fourth's child. And I believe Naruto can become Hokage himself." Kakashi said

"I have no problem with this news that will just make their names longer when they officially get married. We'll be staying here for a week and then we shall leave Temari in your hands. We would also request that Temari stay with you so she is better acclimated to her new family." The Kazekage said with a smile

"Im sure Naruto will have something to say about this but for now why don't the four of us go out and celebrate with Naruto and his gang; we can even get the Yamanakas, Hyugas, and Tenten's family if they would like to join us. Hokage-sama would you mind going after the two Hyugas for me while Kure-chan goes and gets Tenten and I'll get Inoichi and Ino to join us and if you run in Guy or Rock Lee, don't tell them of our get-together. OK." Kakashi said worried at the last part

"We know Kakashi just hurry up and go get our friends, Naruto is waiting you know." Hiruzen said

With that they all left and the Kazekage quickly ran for the Akimichi pit.

*****15 minutes later*****

Everyone was at the pit and celebrating Naruto and Temari's big day. On one side of the table sat Naruto and Temari in the middle with Temari on the left of Naruto and Gaara on his right. Konkurō was at Temari's left with Kiba to the left of Konkurō. On Gaara's right was Shino. On the other side you had Shikamaru across Naruto, Choji in front of Temari, Hinata in front of Gaara, Neji in front of Konkurō, Tenten in front of Kiba leaving Ino on the opposite end of Tenten's row. Everyone was enjoying the good company and because Neji, Hinata, Tenten and Ino weren't there Naruto retold the whole story and everyone was laughing and having a good time with each other.

The parents were across the walkway talking and getting to know each other better, and they did the whole night was filled with laughter from both the parents and the kids, Asuma and Anko even got word about this so they decided to drop by and see what was going on. When Kakashi told them about the fight between Naruto and Saskue, Anko couldn't hold out any longer and Asuma wasn't doing that well either and within seconds the two of them were laughing so hard that they were balling their eyes out. "Our Godson is amazing isn't he Asuma?" Anko said

"Yeah, no doubt about it, I would love to have Naruto on my team if I got one this year." Asuma said

After 2 hours past by everyone was outside talking with each other, until the crowd died down to the Hatake's and Temari's family.

"Well as you know Kakashi we are leaving in a week for Suna and I expect that you take great care of my daughter until the next time we see her." Lord Kazekage said

"Wait Temari has to leave her family in order to stay with me?" Naruto asked confused by this statement

"Yes Naruto you see… I feel if she stays with you she'll learn a lot more than if she were to go back home with myself and her brothers. I'm doing this so the two of you spend time together and get better at being a ninja. I know you'll push her to be the best she can be Naruto, please take care of her will you do that for me?" Lord Kazekage asked

"Yes I will take care of her but she stays with me for the week then leaves with you to return home." Naruto said without changing his tone

"Why? Temari must stay here with you Naruto you are her husband-to-be. You can't abandon her-" Lord Kazekage was about to finish when Naruto interrupted

"I know this seems like I'm abandoning her but I assure you I have thought this through, and I want her to leave with her family because she can learn all she can from Suna then the next time we see each other I can teach her everything I have learned up to that point. Once I get out of the academy the very next chunin exams will be when we see each other again and from there we shall live together. Does that sound alright to you Lord Kazekage?" Naruto asked with a grin

The Kazekage was shocked as to how much Naruto really thought this through for each of them. Temari would learn all of the wind jutsu's from Suna then Naruto could teach her jutsu's from Konoha and vice-versa.

"I will accept this offer young fox. I wish the best of luck until the next time we see each other and I hope it's the chunin exams. If that is all I will be on my way with the boys to the hotel, I leave Temari in your hands until the time we depart from here to return home." Lord Kazekage said.

"Actually there is one thing if you would please follow me." Naruto said as her grabbed Temari and took her bridal style and took to the tops of the buildings towards the Hokage Tower.

"He sure is a lady's man isn't he Kakashi?" Lord Kazekage said

"He sure is but he didn't get that from me." Kakashi said then he took Kurenai bridal style then took to the rooftops to the Hokage Tower.

"Not a lady's man my ass." The Kazekage said then he and Gaara along with Konkurō took to the rooftops to the Hokage Tower following Naruto and Kakashi carrying their woman to the Tower to see if Naruto could ask Hiruzen for a favor.

Naruto, Kakashi, and the Kazekage all got to the Hokage's office to catch Hiruzen just about to leave.

"Hey old man…" Naruto started as Temari thought how he could be so informal with his leader, "could I ask you for THE FAVOR." Naruto finished stressing the last two words

"Are you sure it's time for this Naruto, you realize this means you will have to make this as one of your top priorities, right?" Hiruzen said

"I understand but I'm absolutely sure this is the right time." Naruto replied

"Well then if you're sure about this then I guess I can't go against your request." Hiruzen said then went over to his desk then opened up a secret compartment in his desk and inside was a wooden box filled with three-pronged kunai with writing on the handle for locating it. Naruto grabbed the box and opened it and showed Temari and everyone what was inside of it. Naruto grabbed one of the three-pronged kunai and handed it to Temari.

"If you ever need me to teleport to your side you just have to send some chakra into the kunai then stab it into to ground and I'll find you. I hope this works out for whenever you need me, also one for Otō-san and Okā-san, and one for Asuma and Anko when we see them. I hope you like the gift I was hoping to save it for a later time but with the circumstances I guess there's no better time than right now." Naruto said smiling at Temari who quickly gave him a hug for how much he cared for her even though they haven't even known each other for a full day.

Naruto quickly took advantage of the situation; he took Temari bridal style again then hopped out of the window onto a rooftop then hopped all the way to their house.

"Well I guess we should be going." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head. He quickly followed Naruto's lead and took Kurenai bridal style and followed Naruto's exact path.

When the Hatake's finally got to their house Kurenai was the first to speak, "Since when have you been such a lady's man Kakashi?" Kurenai asked. "I can see Naruto being a lady's man but since when have you been so open, you haven't been like this for a few months and I was wondering when you'd finally open up again. To be honest I was getting to be a little worried about you." Kurenai said grinning while she mentally came up with a plan to seduce Kakashi that night.

"Well Kure-chan with all of my missions I haven't been able to do just that, but trust me in some of my free time I'll open up, just wait and see." Kakashi said giving her an eye smile

Naruto and Temari were sitting on the couch talking and getting to know more about where each of them lived. Naruto was interested to know what life in Suna was like while Temari wanted to hear everything about Konoha. The two were so engrossed in their own conversation that they thought they were the only ones in the house, thankfully because they were lost in their own world Kurenai was walking behind their couch and swaying her hips to get Kakashi's attention and then lure him into her little trap she had set for him.

Kakashi saw Kurenai swaying her hips and understood what she wanted; from there his crotch took over him as his pants were tightening the more his dick got aroused. Finally Kakashi walked into his and Kurenai's room and closed the door then put a privacy seal around the room so they wouldn't disturb Temari and Naruto's get-to-know-each-other.

Some time passed when Naruto decided it was best for them to head on to bed. Naruto went ahead and lead Temari into his room, although this was against Kurenai's request for them to not sleep together. Naruto climbed in bed only in his undergarments, while Temari had her own little night gown. Once the two were in bed Naruto wrapped his arm around Temari and she rolled into him and laid her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. Even though this was her first night with her boyfriend/fiancée she loved hearing his heartbeat and using his developing arm as a pillow. The two of them were like that for the entire night without being disturbed.

Later that night when Kakashi got done knocking up Kurenai they both walked into what was supposed to be Temari's room to see how she was doing until they saw no one in the bed. Both of them quickly had fear in their eyes until they checked Naruto's room and saw them sleeping together in peace. Kurenai was about to cry and didn't want to leave that sight but Kakashi somehow got her away from Naruto and Temari's room and brought her back to their own room where Kakashi spooned Kurenai for the rest of the night.

*****Time Skip to End of the Week when Temari leaves for Suna*****

The rest of the week had been great for everyone. Everything was peaceful and no one ran into Guy or his son Lee. But the reality hit Naruto harder than running into a wall of bricks being pushed by train. He was so sad that Temari had to leave because they were getting so used to each other's presence. Naruto had taken Temari out on a couple of mini dates to the movies and Kakashi let Temari train with Naruto and try to teach her everything she could learn while she was staying with them. But the truth was that Temari had to leave but Naruto felt that he would be seeing her sooner than the Chunin exams in six years that will be held in Konoha.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Naruto and Temari were the last to do so. Naruto pulled out one of the three-pronged kunai and handed it over to Temari with great care. "Whenever you need me I'm only a kunai away Tema-chan. I want you to remember me whenever you look at this kunai. I'll truly miss you Tema-chan." Naruto said with a smile. Since everyone from the Leaf that was present was behind Naruto and Temari's family was facing the road ahead of them, Naruto decided to do something that could have been considered trashing the Hatake Tradition. Naruto quickly took off his two masks to show Temari his face for her first time, as she forgot to tell Naruto to take it off the entire week. This will be her first and last time, for awhile, to see Naruto without his masks on. Temari was just staring and thinking to herself how lucky she got to be able to marry this young stud. Temari had no idea what she was doing and leaned in to kiss Naruto and he did the same, leaning into her and they kissed for the first time and both soon felt heat rushing up to their cheeks, before Naruto broke the kiss, pulled up his masks and whispered something only Temari could hear, "I will always love you my sand princess." Temari started to blush wildly before she whispered something back to Naruto, "And I will always love you my golden fox-sama." Naruto started to blush then gave Temari a peck on the cheek before waving goodbye to his fiancée and to her brothers and father.

**A/N: Well fucking finally. 22 damn pages in including this A/N. I finally got done with this chapter that gave me so many writer's block. But I can't put all of the blame on that. I had some work to finish up with at school and I have been paying very close attention to the conference tournaments and just so you know I'm a huge Florida Gators fan so if you feel the need to congratulate us for beating Kentucky today go ahead, if not that's cool. I'm about to fill out my bracket after I post this online. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm really sorry for not getting this up sooner but once Spring Break is here I will try to post a chapter everyday if I can, but if I don't do not worry I have a life to live so I will get around to it. I have other responsibilities as in spending time with my girlfriend, so please review, leave suggestions, any questions you may have for my story.**

**If you have questions about how the rest of the plot will play out I may reveal it to you ONLY if you PM me, otherwise I'll say 'You'll just have to wait and see.' Seriously I will copy and paste that and then send it to you. So review, leave questions, suggestions, and a congratulatory for Florida if you want, I honestly don't care if you don't or if you bash them. That's your thing, so please stay tuned for more chapters and I hope you keep reading my story wanting to know more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Graduation, Homecoming and Land of Waves part I**

**In this chapter of Naruto's Life we will start in a flashback with Naruto's graduation day. I won't do the Mizuki scene since in my story Naruto finds out in a different way about the Nine-Tailed Fox and Mizuki just doesn't exist for now, until I find the time to put him in. Temari comes back to the Leaf village and her team along with Naruto's team gets a C-ranked mission. This will be a six year time skip and Temari and Naruto haven't seen each other in those six years of separation.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

The day for our hero is here, graduation. Naruto will finally become a shinobi for the Hidden Leaf Village. Temari over in Suna has been a kunoichi for Suna for three years, Konkurō for two years and this will be Gaara's first year as a shinobi. So let's visit our blonde hero.

Naruto has woken ready to tackle his big day. "Man it's gonna be a great day once I become a shinobi. Maybe Otō-san will throw one of his legendary party's aunt Anko has told me about." Naruto said as he stretched out the tiredness in his muscles.

"Kakashi-kun will not throw one of his legendary parties; last time was when you went to Shikamaru's house and Anko got everyone drunk and we all had a hangover for a day. Plus Asuma almost got Anko pregnant." Kurenai said rolling her eyes at her son, but smiling

"I know uncle Asuma almost got aunt Anko pregnant but they've been dating for over a year and Anko does want a kid. So why not give her a kid." Naruto said

"It doesn't matter Naruto, the two of them told me they aren't ready for kids yet and plus they aren't even engaged." Kurenai replied

"Ok I guess that's a good reason, but do you have any idea when Asuma will ask for Anko's hand in marriage?" Naruto asked

"As a matter of fact I do know when, after the chunin exams but why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" Kurenai asked grinning

"After chunin exams, but that's when I was going to do it." Naruto yelled a little upset at hearing this news

"To who, have you forgotten that you're engaged to Temari and for six years at that." Kurenai snapped back at him

"That's who I was going to ask, I know we're going to be getting married because of politics but I want her to know that I want to personally marry her because I love her and I will protect her." Naruto said giving his mom a smile

"I know you will, now come on you have to be at the academy in two hours for graduation." Kurenai said smiling back at her son

***2 and a half hours later***

Naruto is sitting with all of his friends around him and they're all talking about a bunch of stuff. Iruka was running a little late because of depression problems that he's had that only three people have noticed, Naruto, Kakashi, and the Hokage.

Naruto was just about to ask his friends if they knew what their element was but Iruka finally showed up. And they got through the final welcomings and Iruka announced who the rookie of the year was and the kunoichi of the year. Naruto won rookie of the year and Ino won kunoichi of the year. The two were congratulated by everyone except the emo Saskue and his banshee of a fangirl Sakura. Sakura was demanding Naruto to give up his rookie of the year award to her Saskue-kun and demanded Ino to give her kunoichi of the year award to herself. But Ino just looked at Naruto and he nodded his head. Next thing you know Ino punched Sakura in the gut and sent her flying through the wall of the classroom and into the next door classroom.

Naruto had already walked up to the top row of the classroom with the rest of his friends and when they all saw the punch they whipped out some cards with numbers and they all held up a 10. Even Shino joined in on this, and Ino gave them a bow and returned to her desk next to Shikamaru.

No one knew that the two of them had been going out for a month or so expect for Naruto and Choji, everyone else just thought that they were really close friends because of their fathers being very good friends. Hinata and Kiba were even starting their own little relationship that no one knew for except for Naruto. It seems that Naruto is the only one that knows what's going on between all of his friends. Tenten had even tried a few times to catch Neji's eye but he is just too damn stubborn to notice her.

After the awards were passed out Naruto was the first one called in to do the clone jutsu, and he nailed it. After everyone had gone they all found out that they were all going to be shinobi with each other. But their big day wasn't over just yet; Iruka was going to announce the teams that each person would be put on.

**-Flashback to the night before now-**

"You all know why you're here you will be requesting a team of genin for you to lead, so if there are any volunteers please step forward now." Hiruzen said as everyone looked around at each other until Asuma stepped up.

"And who would you like to request Asuma-sama?" Hiruzen asked

"Before I give my requests Lord Hokage it is my understanding that after the chunin exams Naruto's fiancée Temari is to be joining our ranks, is this true Hokage-sama?" Asuma asked

"Yes this is true Temari will be joining us after we host the chunin exams, why do you ask Asuma-san." Hiruzen inquired already knowing where this was going.

"Well now that I know that that rumor is a fact I would like to request Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Naruto Hatake and when she joins us Temari Hatake." Asuma said all five of the names without fazing for a second. Everyone had surprise on their face because if the Hokage accepted this they would be the first team in ninja history to have five genin on a team which would force the team to have two jonin on the team.

"I accept this request now who would you request to be the second jonin on your team, you will still be team 10 or team Asuma but you must have a second jonin if you are to have more than three genin on the team." Hiruzen replied

"Anko Mitarashi would be a great fit for the team, with her knowledge in fighting she can be very useful for the team." Asuma answered his father and leader.

"Then I will accept this request you can tell Anko if you want or I can send word to her if you would like me to." Hiruzen said

"That will be fine I will tell her later when I find her probably at the dango shop." Asuma said starting to laugh along with everyone else knowing Anko that's probably where she actually was, and believe it or not she was.

Everyone else made their requests but Asuma's request was the only one that stood and Hiruzen didn't do it because of Asuma being his son, he did it because he knew Naruto had a strong connection with Ino, Shika, and Choji. Plus Naruto is well acquainted with Asuma and Anko with the two of them being his godparents.

"Now if that is all I have some damn paperwork to get back to unfortunately." Hiruzen said giving everyone a little chuckle

***Flash-forward to Naruto's graduation day***

"If I could have your attention everyone I will announce the teams." Iruka said. He got through teams 1-6 and then there was team 7.

"Team 7 will consist of Saskue Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Your jonin leader will be Kakashi Hatake. You shall meet him when he gets here." Iruka said

"So moving on to team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your jonin leader shall be Kurenai Hatake." Iruka said then got on with team 10.

"There is already a Team 9 so, Team 10 will be with the following; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Naruto Hatake along with another kunoichi who won't be joining you for another six months. Your jonin leaders and yes I said leaders will be Asuma Sarutobi as the main leader and Anko Mitarashi as the secondary leader. Asuma has requested for you four to go to the top of the roof for your team meeting." Iruka said with tears starting to fill his eyes up.

"To think that you kids are now ninja makes me so proud." Iruka said full out crying now.

Everyone rolled their eyes and Naruto was the first to hop out the window to head up to the roof followed closely by the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. The four young genin got to the top to find Asuma and Anko finding out a place to do their training. Anko suggested training ground 44, or the Forest of Death, but Anko like to think of it as her personal backyard. Asuma thought they should go to training ground 10. Both of the lovers were so focused on finding a training area that they never realized their genin team arrived.

"Why not train at both areas?" Shikamaru asked

Asuma and Anko looked at each other and mentally slapped themselves for not thinking of that at all.

"Umm… we didn't put that into consideration pineapple hair." Anko snapped back.

"You two are troublesome." Shikamaru lazily replied to Anko

"Just like your father always calling everything troublesome, so why don't you start by introducing yourself." Asuma said.

"Fine my name is Shikamaru Nara, my likes are Ino, Go, Shogi, and eating at the pit and cloud watching. My dislikes are losing to Naruto in Go and Shogi, and troublesome people. My dream is to be the best Nara known and raise a family. I guess that's it Asuma and Anko-sensei." Shikamaru said sighing as he sat on the roof to watch the clouds.

"You're up ponytail." Anko said to Ino signaling the second introduction

"Well my name is Ino Yamanaka, my likes are Shikamaru, and flowers and hanging out with my friends. My dislikes are that pink haired banshee Sakura and that emo freak Saskue. My dreams are to be the best kunoichi and raise a family. That's it I guess, Choji why don't you go." Ino said finishing her introduction

"Ok, my name is Choji Akimichi, my family own the local pit Shikamaru mentioned earlier, my likes are food especially steak and pork and of course my friends. My dislikes are stuck up people, and people who call me the f-word." Choji said before Anko whispered to Naruto a question as to what the f-word Choji was referring to was, "Hey Naruto what does Choji mean by the f-word, does he mean fuck or fat fuck?" Anko asked and luckily Choji didn't hear fat but Naruto replied, "Try the F-A-T word, now if you do call him what you just called him he will be extremely pissed, if you want to find a fight just call an Akimichi fat." Naruto replied and explained to Anko and Asuma who listened in on the mini conversation.

Choji continued with his introduction, "My dreams are to take over my pa's bar-b-que pit, show people that even though I'm bigger than most people I can still be effective as a ninja. That's all for me, oh wait I want to raise a family like Shikamaru and Ino. There that should be everything; looks like you're up Naruto." Choji said as Naruto got up to speak and introduce himself.

"Well that leaves me, y'all know me I'm Naruto Hatake, my likes are my Tema-chan, my friends and my family and ramen from Ichiraku's, my dislikes would have to be that annoying pink haired banshee, and her weak Saskue-kun, plus anyone who tries to hurt my friends and family. My dream is to marry Temari-chan and raise a family with her and become Hokage so I can prove I am the best ninja in the Leaf and protect everyone in it, even if they hate me and I them." Naruto said as he finished and sat down to hear what Asuma and Anko had to say.

"Well thanks for the introductions, Asuma and I have agreed that every other day you will train at training ground 10 and training ground 44. Tomorrow we'll meet right here and go to training ground 44. So get some sleep and bring all of your equipment for tomorrow, trust me you'll need it." Anko said smirking then left with Asuma.

"Well why don't we go out and celebrate our little victory of becoming genin guys." Choji said hoping they would agree and they could all go out and get some bar-b-que.

"Sorry Choj I got to go home and train with Otō-san and see who he got along with who Ota-chan got for her team, after tomorrow we will definitely get some food Choji I promise you that, so Shika, Ino what are y'all gonna do now that we have the rest of the day to ourselves?" Naruto explained then asked.

"Well Ino and I are going to walk around the village and just go wherever we may go. What about you Choji any plans for you?" Shikamaru asked one of his best friends.

"No plans that's why I was hoping we could go and get some food, but if you guys already have plans that's cool. I'll just head home." Choji said with his head hanging and walking to his home very sad everyone else had already gotten plans to do and he had the rest of the day without anything to do.

"Man I feel bad brushing Choj off, don't you Shikamaru, Ino?" Naruto asked his two of his best friends.

"Yeah I kinda feel bad for brushing him off maybe we can find something to do first, as long as it's not troublesome or anything like that. Ino…" Shikamaru stated

"I'm fine as long as I can stay away from the flower shop for a little while." Ino said

"I could use some time before training with Otō-san, so where should we go, I noticed Anko smirking when she said we would be at training ground 44 tomorrow so why not scout out the place to see what we're up against." Naruto said

Shikamaru and Ino nodded at the idea and they caught up with Choji that they changed their minds and found where they wanted to go for the time being.

"Hey Choji wait up..." Ino said as she ran to catch up with Choji to tell him the news

"Huh?" Choji said looking over his shoulder to see a smiling Ino running at him with Naruto and Shikamaru grinning and following Ino.

"Hey Ino, what's up?" Choji said still a little saddened about what happened earlier

"We were thinking about your offer and we came to the conclusion that we could all have some time from our parents, Naruto with his training with Kakashi, Shikamaru getting nagged from his mother, and me with working at the flower shop. So we decided to go and see how much of training ground 44 we could scout out, so what do ya say Choji, will you come with us?" Ino asked

"Sure why not, any advantage we can have we should take it." Choji said

"Good let's head over there now before we lose any light." Naruto said walking up to Ino and Choji with Shikamaru

Naruto and the gang all left for training ground 44 with all of their supplies should anything or anyone attack them.

"Remember Naruto we have to be on alert at all times since this is foreign territory to us." Shikamaru said

"I know that Shika, we need to find a place where we can put our stuff in so when we have training with Asuma and Anko we'll have a base with all of our things in it, that's why I brought 50% of my weapons with me in these scrolls." Naruto answered Shikamaru as he showed him and the rest of the team the scrolls. "Now let's find a good spot hidden away and that no one else would find, if we have to make out ourselves then we'll do it, besides I overheard a rumor when my dad went to a meeting with the Hokage, he said that the second stage of the chunin exams held here in Konoha might be the Forest of Death or training ground 44, either way we should find a spot so if we do have to come here for the exams we are 100% ready for what this place has to throw at us." Naruto said with his usual smile

"Hey Naruto what about that spot right over there, it's out of the way and underground so it would be hard for anyone to detect us." Ino said hoping inside that they could quickly get out of the Forest of Death as she was starting to get a little unsettled about the place. She felt like something or someone was watching them and she was starting to get a really bad felling about being here in the Forest.

"Ino calm down, everything will be alright." Shikamaru said

"He's right the three of us won't let anything bad happen to you, just stay calm and we can work through this together." Naruto said looking back at her and giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'll send down a clone to scout out the place, if it's big enough we may be able to put more than just weapons in there." Naruto said as he sent down a clone to check out the place and make sure that everything checked out. The rest of the team sat on branches surrounding the area with their backs to the possible hideout spot in case Ino's feeling of something watching them was correct. Unfortunately it was as a giant snake that was at least 25 ft. from one side of its head to the other, and around 45-50 ft. long, with two razor sharp fangs.

"Spread out, get enough room between each other and let me come up with a plan." Shikamaru said

"You heard him spread out." Naruto shouted

Shikamaru got into his signature thinking pose and almost instantaneously came up with a plan to take down the snake, "Guys we're going to call this counter attack Hatake, Ino get ready with your mind destruction jutsu, Naruto get ready to make some clones, and Choji be ready to use your family's partial expansion jutsu when I give the signal." Shikamaru yelled to the rest of his team.

"What about you Shika?" Choji asked

"I already have that under control, **Shadow Strangle Jutsu** success. Ino now!" Shikamaru yelled out giving order after order.

"Right **Mind Transfer Jutsu**!" Ino yelled as her soul went into the snake and her body collapsed on a tree branch.

"Naruto now, use your shadow clones a give this overgrown snake the beating of a life time we don't know how long Ino can last inside the snake, Choji get ready you're almost up." Shikamaru continued to give out orders.

"Right, **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled and a thousand Narutos jumped at the snake, "Guys execute the Hatake Barrage." Naruto yelled and his clones knew exactly what to do. The clones created a chain link of themselves and grabbed Naruto and threw him in the air. Next a clone flew above him and flipped him to where he was facing the ground the dispersed, another clone was quick behind him and channeled chakra into his hand, then grabbed the real Naruto and threw him towards the snake at great speed. Naruto was spinning and kicked the snake right behind the head leading with his heel, "Hatake Barrage!" Naruto yelled as he connected his attack on the snake, once the blow connected the dust and dirt on the ground made a huge cloud that even the Hokage who was looking out of his office window saw and he soon took off to see what was going on. His fear was that Orochimaru had returned.

Naruto landed on the ground and dispelled all of his clones, and Ino left the snake's mind right before the blow.

"Damn, that took a lot out of me." Naruto said with his right arm covering his stomach and his left arm slung over Ino who recovered rather quickly.

"Choji *breath* finish *breath breath* it… now!" Naruto yelled wanting this to be over with and return home after they placed all of their stuff in their hideout.

"I'm on it, **Partial Expansion Jutsu**!" Choji yelled as his hands grew to enormous proportions. "Ahhhh!" Choji yelled as he was going to crush the snake's head by clapping his two huge hands together, but was suddenly stopped by a voice, "Wait!" came the voice, Choji immediately stopped the motion of his hands and looked around to see where the voice was coming from and it was coming from the snake that Choji was about to smash its brains out.

"Choji hold up I think I know why this snake can talk to us and we can hear it." Naruto said as he approached the snake without the help of Ino.

"There are only two people that have the snake summoning contract, now are you Anko's or her former S-class missing nin sensei Orochimaru. Choose the wrong answer and it will seal your fate." Naruto said with ice and brutality in his voice something none of his friends had ever heard from him not even his best friends with him right now.

"I am a summon from Anko that not traitorous bastard Orochimaru. I was summoned by Anko to guard this forest, I saw your chakra signature and thought that you were an enemy so I came to attack, but now I see that you know Anko, please do tell as to how you have come to know her, she is on the wild side at some times so I'm curious as to how a 12 year old boy and his friends would know her." The snake said.

"Well for starters she's my godmother but I call her aunt Anko and secondly she's going to be our sensei alongside her boyfriend Asuma Sarutobi." Naruto said

"I can't believe she's actually settling down and finding a mate, is he good to her…" The snake said dragging out the last part to get Naruto's name.

"Naruto, Naruto Hatake and yes he's been very good. Anko has told me that Asuma is the first guy to ever want to have a relationship with her that doesn't involve sex 24/7, and he doesn't care about her past because he knows that she had absolutely nothing to do with it." Naruto said

**-At the local Dango shop-**

"Achoo!" went Anko and Asuma as they looked at each other curiously

"Looks like someone is thinking about us aren't they Anko." Asuma said jokingly

"I guess so; I wonder who it could be." Anko said as she tried to think of who it could possibly be.

**-Back with Naruto-**

"Yes I know about that she's told me the last three men she went out with only wanted to go out with her because of her quote unquote 'huge tits' or 'huge rack' the men only wanted to have sex with her and while she did enjoy it at some times when she was stressed out and it was the best stress reliever she had beside masturbation she didn't feel like she was truly being loved, and appreciated, I hope this Asuma person can not only please her in bed but out of bed as well." The snake said

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me my name is Midora, Anko's personal summon, and who are your friends Naruto-sama?" Midora inquired

"Please just Naruto will be fine. This is Ino Yamanaka from the Yamanaka clan." Naruto started

"Pleased to meet you Midora." Ino said as she bowed paying her respects to Midora.

"Oh the Yamanaka clan is very good with mind jutsus if I recall, and with the name of Ino you must be Inoichi's daughter, am I right?" Midora asked laughing a little bit.

"Yes that would be correct Midora; may I ask how you know my father?" Ino asked

"Why don't you ask your father for that story, ask him for the first time we met each other he'll know what I'm talking about." Midora said winking at Ino and laughing a little bit.

"This over here is Shikamaru Nara hailing from the Nara clan." Naruto said to Midora introducing Shika to Midora.

"Pleased to meet you Midora." Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone.

"Ah a Nara you must be very intelligent if you are from the Nara clan and by the way you look I would have to guess you got all of your father's genes, Shikaku Nara, yes?" Midora said smirking a little knowing that she was absolutely correct.

"You know my father? Is it the same story as the one for Ino Midora?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes indeed it would be Shikamaru. And you, you must be Choza's boy, tell me what's your name young Akimichi." Midora said shifting her attention away from Ino and Shikamaru to Choji.

"I would be Choji Akimichi from the Akimichi clan as you have already deduced, Midora. And I'll go out on a limb saying that you know all of our parents from the same mission or event is that correct?" Choji asked Midora.

"Yes that would be correct, except for the fact that I never met the White Fang of the Leaf's son in person, Anko has only mentioned or told me about him so you would be the first Hatake I have ever met and I am certainly pleased to meet you, Naruto Hatake. So if I may ask what are the four of you doing out here?" Midora continued on with the conversation.

"Wait hold up…" Shikamaru interrupted, "Forgive me but could you tell us how you met our fathers?" Shikamaru asked

"Of course, you see your fathers were still chunin and Anko was already a Jonin so she led them on a mission and we got into a fight with Orochimaru. Anko summoned me and your fathers were terrified from seeing me the first time. Anyway after the fight each of your fathers had a huge crush on Anko, first was Shikaku but soon found love in another woman and they broke up, next was Choza and he treated her like a queen but it was the same for him his heart lied with someone else. Then there was Inoichi whom Anko thought she would live with forever but work got between them and soon they broke up. Eventually she moved on from them and has tried to find some other man that will protect her and not care about her past with Orochimaru." Midora said before Shikamaru cut in.

"Was it our fathers who slept with Anko 24/7 or were there three other men who did that?" Shikamaru asked hoping it wasn't their parents or else he would be extremely pissed at his father for going so low.

"No it wasn't any of them; in fact Anko never had sex with any of them. After the break up with Inoichi Anko kept getting drunk every single night and eventually she thought she found her man but again she was wrong all he wanted was to use her as a baby maker and fuck her whenever wherever. It was like that for the two that came after that scum. I will tell you Anko told me she did enjoy having sex, getting fucked every night, and being driven to an orgasm but she never truly felt loved so she promised to never fall for a man but seeing as she's dating again your sensei must be a very worthy man to spend time with her. How long have they been going out Naruto?" Midora asked.

"For about a year or so, I'm pretty sure Asuma is going to ask for her hand in marriage but I don't know when." Naruto lied to everyone there he knew damn well when Asuma was going to ask but he kept it a secret knowing the time will come.

"As for why we're here Anko sensei told us to meet her here for tomorrow. Any idea why Midora, you are her personal summon after all." Naruto said

"No I have no idea." Midora lied right back at Naruto

"Oh well then I guess we should be on our way then, see ya Midora." Naruto said before his team leapt into the trees and waited for Midora to leave the area so they could put their weapons in the new base that one of Naruto's clones had scouted out while they were talking.

"How's the place Naruto?" Choji asked

"Perfect Choji, we'll put all of our stuff once Midora is out of sight." Naruto said.

**-30 minutes later-**

Naruto's clones had scouted out the entire Forest of Death and now he knew it like the back of his hand and drew out maps for Ino, Shika, and Choji to memorize for when they had their test, they had no idea about, tomorrow. Naruto and his group left getting sleep for tomorrow's big day.

**-The next day-**

Naruto and the rest of team 10 arrived at the gates of training ground 44 and they looked at each other and nodded to one another.

"You guys have this down pat?" Naruto asked

"You bet." Ino replied with a smile.

"Without a doubt." Shikamaru said grinning

"You know it." Choji said

"Good you all remember where home is right?" Naruto asked again

"Yes!" They all replied

Before Naruto could get another word out Anko interrupted them from her spot on top of the gate.

"Well well well, looks like you children got a good night sleep now here is your test, you have to strip me naked, that means every piece of clothing off of me." Anko said grinning

Asuma was there as well and he collapsed from the huge nose bleed he got thinking of seeing Anko naked again for the second time in less than 10 hours. (They fucked the night before). Choji and Shikamaru fell next to Asuma with nose bleeds of their own and surprisingly Ino had one of her own. Naruto was the only one who didn't get one partly because he never fantasized seeing Anko naked, only imagining what Temari would look like now if she was naked so it was pointless to try to get Naruto to think of Anko that way.

"Hahahaha, wow the four of you are such perverts, except for maybe my Asuma-kun." Anko said laughing her ass off not expecting the reaction she received.

"What's the real test Anko?" Naruto asked getting a little irritated

"That's Anko-sensei to you when we are a team, at home Aunt Anko or just plain old Anko is fine but when we are together as a team it will be Anko-sensei got Naruto." Anko said more than asked

"Yes Anko-sensei." Naruto replied rolling his eyes and still speaking in his bored tone.

"Good your test is to survive for a full day." Anko started

"I will send out summons to attack you but not kill you, they will have killing intent but they won't do it." Anko said

"Like Midora… Anko-sensei." Naruto asked grinning for what was to come next.

"How do you know Midora Naruto?" Anko asked in disbelief

"We had a run-in the other day." Naruto said still grinning

"Explain… NOW!" Anko said getting angry with her 'nephew'.

"That would be for my team to know and you and Asuma-sensei to find out, so if you will I'll be taking the rest of my team into the Forest of Death to start. See you tomorrow morning aunt Anko." Naruto said still smiling while waving back at Anko and carrying Ino on his back while Shikamaru and Choji recovered from the loss of blood.

"Oh and Anko if I wanted to I could give you a nose bleed worse than the four of theirs combined." Naruto said as he hoped off into the woods.

"Damn you Naruto Hatake." Anko muttered. "Asuma get up we have the whole day to ourselves. I hope you know what you're in for, I've planned this out for a while so hurry up and meet me at my place, I wouldn't want to give you your surprise and have the Hokage walk in on it." Anko said smirking hoping to get another nose bleed from Asuma. And she soon did, unfortunately for her she had to carry him back to the village and to the hospital for him to recover.

**-Flash-forward to the next day-**

Anko had come to check up on how well team 10 did in their survival test to officially become genin. To her surprise she couldn't find them and summoned Midora who said that she never saw the now genin either.

"What do you mean you never encountered them, you sent out the rest of the summons like I asked you to right Midora?" Anko asked angry at how four ninja that weren't yet genin could out do a snake summon from a tokubetsu jonin.

The whole time team 10 was hiding in their hideout undetected by Midora and her snakes. Naruto woke up the rest of his team after he felt Anko's presence approach them.

"Hey Shikamaru wake up Anko is coming our way, no doubt she's pissed on Midora not finding us the whole night." Naruto said

"Alright I'll get the others up… *yawn* Ino, Choji get up Anko's coming our way and she's pissed, so unless you want to find out what she'll do when she's pissed WAKE UP." Shikamaru said to the both of them.

"Ok ok we're up Shika geez, did we pass the test or fail?" Ino asked

"We're about to find out Ino, so get up and get ready we may have to fight Anko as a part of the test, everyone grab your kunai and shuriken prepare for the worst." Naruto said as he waited for everyone else to get prepared for a fight that may not even happen.

"Anko-sensei we survived just like you told us to so what do we do now?" Naruto said acting as normal as possible.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU FOUR BEEN? Midora couldn't find you even when she sent out snakes of her own. WHERE THE HELL DID Y'ALL HIDE FOR 24 hours!" Anko screamed at them some what impressed that Midora could never find them in a full day's time.

"Well we found an opening underground and we checked it out to see if we could all stay there and we could actually fit 35-40 people if there was an emergency like an invasion." Naruto replied to a very impressed Anko.

"Really 35-40 people, how the fuck did I not find this." Anko said thinking out loud to herself.

"Yeah Naruto even put up half of his weapons supply in there, the rest are at Tenten's and the house. We even brought out non-perishable foods for whenever we may need to use this place but I doubt we'll have to use it for an emergency." Shikamaru said joining in on the conversation.

"I have to admit I'm impressed with you four and as a reward you are all promoted to the level of Genin." Anko said with her grin spreading from one ear to the other.

"I see…" Shikamaru started, "We were never really genin until we passed this test, the test at the academy was to see if we were smart enough to be a genin this test-" Shikamaru was interrupted by Ino, "And this test was to see if we were actually capable of being a genin." Ino said finishing up Shikamaru's thought, while she smiled at him knowing she sort of got him pissed off, but he shrugged it off knowing it was Ino just trying to play with him.

"Correct again. You guys really are the best from the academy, but you guys do have both the Shinobi and Kunoichi of the year so how do you not have a kick-ass team like yours. Plus I'll let you in on a little secret about the team assignments." Anko said drawing the attention of all four now genin level ninja as they wanted for Anko to continue before their heads blew up from the anxiety.

"Asuma was the only one that got his requested team, he requested for Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Naruto Hatake, and lastly Temari Hatake." Naruto's eyes grew wide when Anko said the last part 'cause he almost forgot that after the chunin exams Temari would become a Leaf kunoichi, and live with him full-time.

Naruto now had mixed emotions going on within himself, he was just fucking overjoyed that Temari was going to be on his team, but on the same token he was terrified that Temari would be extremely pissed that he had forgotten to send a letter or two to her when she left, and terrified that she might have found a more worthy boyfriend, but what Naruto didn't know was that Temari had been waiting for the year that she would turn 15 because that was the year that both Gaara and Naruto would become genin and she would be able to see her fiancée after six years.

She wondered how much he had changed, if he was ripped, tall and handsome like she thought he would be. And she would be correct, the only thing she didn't know was how Naruto looked, Naruto's yellow hair had grown out a bit but definitely not to the length of the Fourth Hokage's, he was the strongest one in his class and stronger than those in the year before him, and on top of that Naruto was at 4'7" which is short for a ninja of the age of 12 usually they are from 4'9"-5', but with his short stature he had a bit of a weight advantage going for him, about 20 lbs. more than the average ninja his age, all of this was making a perfect track for Naruto to become the perfect ninja. So to put it to short terms he has become the king of studs. Everywhere he went with his friends he knew there were girls drooling when he passed by them, he had even caught Ino, Tenten, and Hinata looking at him, and while he was flattered in a sense something inside him told him to not make a move on them and he didn't.

Naruto shrugged this feeling off thinking it was a gut feeling or an instinct but it wasn't, it was the Kyuubi trying to talk to him but the Fourth Hokage put such an advanced seal on Naruto that it would take a shitload of time to get through to Naruto unless he was rendered unconscious and then forced to speak to Kyuubi.

Anyway back to Naruto not sending any letters to Temari he is thinking that Temari is going to rip his head off then feed it to some wild animals, but there will be none of that bullshit in my story because the Third Hokage has been saving Naruto's ass yet again. He has been sending letters to Temari telling her about how Naruto is doing and that there will be a huge celebration once he becomes a genin and that she's invited to come and join to celebrate his accomplishment.

Now Asuma had caught up with his team and got up to date with everything and congratulated them on becoming official genin for Konoha. Word was sent to Kakashi and Kurenai about this and they were told to meet at the Akimichi pit for a party. Even the Hokage got word of this and said that he would join in on the celebration for Team 10.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

Everyone was at the Akimichi pit having the time of their lives. It wasn't until they finished their lunch that Kakashi stood up and spoke to the group, "I'll be throwing one of my legendary parties to congratulate the best class of genin this village has seen since our very own…" (Kakashi was referring to everyone that you know of in this story and some others not mentioned yet.) "… So in three days there will be a party at the Hatake residence, don't worry about food and drinks we got that covered, and Choji…" "Yes Kakashi-sensei?" Choji asked looking confused as hell. "I have asked Choza to cater Bar-b-que to the house, so I know you'll enjoy the party." (Choji with anime tears), "Thank you so much Kakashi-sensei." Choji said while crying.

"Naruto someone of extreme importance is coming to see you the same night of the party so don't get drunk or anything." Kakashi said before he leaned in to whisper something that only Naruto would hear, "Between the two of us I honestly give zero fucks if you get drunk, just don't get a hangover to where you end up sleeping with the wrong the girl trust me you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Kakashi said smiling at Naruto when he pulled away from him and sat normally.

**-End of Flashback-**

Naruto had a confused look on his face but just decided to go with the flow. Everyone was having a good time making jokes, and just relaxing with doesn't happen too much when you become a shinobi for any hidden village, but then someone that only the Hokage was expecting walked in.

"Hi I'm here for the Team 10 celebration, Hokage-sama invited me. Sorry I'm late." Temari said drawing the attention of Naruto.

'Wow she's so beautiful, but I feel like I've seen her before, but where?' Naruto thought.

"Ahh Temari how nice of you to join us." Hiruzen said making Naruto have an enormous nosebleed.

Naruto's nosebleed was fucking huge and was out for a few minutes but he eventually woke up and rose out of his seat and said what came to his mind, "Temari!".

**A/N: Holy shit! Fucking finally I got this chapter finished. I'm sorry if this took longer than you hoped for but it is finished. Well there you have it, that last line you read of the story completely finished 25 pages in word. (Funny how things turn out) This was the graduation part of the story and I was going to continue with the Homecoming and Land of Waves part but I thought it would be too long and the next chapter wouldn't as long as this chapter and some of you would get pissed about that. Anyways here are the arcs from the anime that I plan to do before cutting this story off and creating the sequel Naruto Shippuden: Naruto's Life. So first up is Land of Waves arc, then Chunin Exams arc, followed by Invasion of Konoha arc which might get meshed into the last part of the Chunin Exams arc, but I don't know yet just have to wait and see. After Invasion of Konoha arc will be Search for Tsunade arc, there will be no, and I repeat ****NO Saskue Retrieval Arc**** since in this story Naruto keeps Saskue from leaving to find Orochi-rapist, so it will be a time skip to the Land of Sea arc with Anko leading Naruto, Ino, and Shino. Those are the only arcs I find worthwhile and after the conclusion of the Land of Seas arc I will put a time skip in the end to when Naruto leaves with Jiraiya to train for 3 years instead of 2 ½ in my story to make some ages fit this situation.**

**There you have it my plan for the rest of this story hopefully I can pull out 20-25 chapters with this, the first Shippuden arc will of course be the Search for the Kazekage arc. Please review, leave a comment, follow me, my story or both, favorite this story, me or both. Since I'm on spring break I hope to possibly put out a chapter a day since I will be up until 3-4 am writing this for you guys, I suggest to check 3, 3:15, 3:30, 3:45 and 4 everyday if you want, please do not do it because I told you to do so. Just so ya know including this author's note this is the start of page 27 and a total of 7,500 words. BOOM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Graduation, Homecoming, and Land of Waves part II**

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Naruto's Life. Before I debrief what the chapter will be about I would like to give a special thanks to outcastmike. He has been sending me PM's to which I **RESPOND.** Yes shocker I do actually respond don't believe me ask him yourself, anyways I want to thank him for keeping up with my story and I know there are others out there but until you PM me I won't say your name so here's a good reason to PM me. Just put a poll up on my page so check that out, it will be for a future chapter but better to get a head start right. Now on to the overview of what our chapter hold for us this time around.

**So Naruto and Temari meet for the first time in six years (This would be the Homecoming part of the title if you couldn't catch on). To clear up confusion before it happens Temari arrives before her team does, about a day or so ahead of them actually.**

**After they get used to being with each other Temari's team along with Team Asuma get a Joint-C-Rank mission. This is where they will fight Zabuza Momochi for round one. On with the story…**

"Temari!" Naruto said only able to recognize his fiancée by her sandy-blonde hair put up in four ponytails. Naruto was just absolutely shocked that Temari had showed up to celebrate him being a genin when she could have stayed home to celebrate Gaara becoming a genin but she chose Naruto over her own brother. Naruto got up and gave her hug, With Temari being 5'2" and Naruto being 4'7" his head rested on top of her mid-C cup breasts. Temari was a bit taken a back but she wrapped her arms around Naruto and returned the hug.

The parents and other jonin were grinning at this and the rest of the rookie genin present, (which is everyone from the anime minus Sakura, Sai and Saskue) didn't remember Temari seeing as Naruto's family spent the most time with her the last time she was in Konoha.

Naruto didn't want to let go of Temari because she smelled so good, like a sandy breeze, and Temari didn't want to let go of Naruto because he smelled like an open field with a breeze, (just kidding he smells like ramen duh). After a while Naruto let go and looked up at Temari and smiled at her, "You look amazing my sand princess." Naruto said taking a look at what Temari was wearing, starting from what was closest to her skin, Temari had on a purple bra with matching purple panties. She had the fishnet armor that covered her shoulders and then went down to cover her biceps; it went down past her bust and went down to her waist where it stopped on her right side but continued down to the top of her knee on her left side. Her right side had a piece from under her knee to above her ankle where she wore black shinobi sandals. She wore a light purple garment the wasn't on her shoulders and went down to the middle of her thighs her headband was wrapped around her neck and to top off her outfit she had a black battle fan held in place on her back by a scarlet sash that wrapped around her waist. "And you look amazing yourself my golden fox-kun." Temari said making Naruto's cheeks start to heat up.

Temari took a look at Naruto and saw that he was well built for someone his age and followed Naruto to his seat where she sat down on his lap since all of the seats were filled. His friends all threw smirks at him but he rolled his eyes at them. Temari was getting caught up on everything that had happened in the last six years, she learned that two years after Temari left and returned home to the Sand Village Kurenai gave birth to a baby boy and named him Arashi Hatake, (Forgot to put him in the last chapter but with it being a flashback and all it was kinda hard to fit it in somewhere so I thought why not here, anyway continuing with the story) Arashi was now four years old and he had started at the same time Naruto started to train as well. He was just like Naruto in every aspect except for the fact that Arashi can only do basic Fūinjutsu, his Kenjutsu is nowhere near what Naruto was at when he was four, and lastly there was pretty much no shot at him being able to learn Space-Time Jutsu. Arashi will be strong but not to the level of Naruto, but the one thing he showed great promise in was Genjutsu like his mother. This came naturally to him whereas Naruto had to train his ass off to get to where he is now, but Naruto was still a kick ass ninja which he will display when a certain pink haired bitch and emo faggot walk in to the pit.

"What are you doing here dobe?" Saskue asked glaring at Naruto.

"What do ya think he's doing, he's celebrating with the rest of the Hidden Leaf's genin that actually show promise." Temari said before Naruto could respond to Saskue.

Saskue looked at Temari then looked back at Naruto before saying something that pissed off Temari the most, "Who's the whore on your lap, dobe? How much do you pay her for a lap dance, and does she suck your dick like a whore does?" Saskue asked smirking

"Oh shit." Naruto said to where only his friends could hear.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked wondering what was going on in Naruto's head.

"Well before Gaara left he told me to never piss off Temari to where she goes into her 'stages of anger' as he put it. I had no idea what he meant back then but now I know, he even named the stages as well." Naruto said as Temari got out of Naruto's lap and stood up facing the Uchiha scum.

"Want to repeat that again Uchiha?" Temari threatened reaching back and grabbing her fan.

"Stage one…" Naruto said as all of the genin, jonin instructors and even the Hokage randomly pulled out a notepad and pen and started to take down notes.

"Want to repeat that again stage." Naruto said as everyone else wrote this down in their notepads.

"I said how much does the dobe pay you to get his dick sucked." Saskue spat right back at Temari.

Temari pulled off her fan and opened it to reveal all three stars and started to bring it back before Naruto got up to intervene.

"If you will excuse me." Naruto said as he got up and had two kunai ready to go.

"I'll make you suck your own dick if you have one you Uchiha bastard." Temari said as she started to bring her fan forward before Naruto grabbed it and looked at Temari telling her he'd handle this.

"You know now I really don't know who wears the pants in your relationship, your slut, or you dobe." Saskue said as this was the tipping point for Naruto. He was already pissed off that Saskue called Temari a whore but calling her a slut and whore in the same minute was grounds for attacking the person but this time Naruto was able to attack freely since Saskue had started to go through the hand signs of a jutsu, "_**Fire Style: Fire Ball-**_" Saskue started but was cut off when Naruto threw the two kunai he had at Saskue and he was pinned to the wall six inches off the ground. The kunai didn't go through Saskue's shoulders but came pretty damn close.

Naruto pulled out his katana that Tenten had given him as a reward for beating her and this let everyone know he was serious. Anko and Asuma were about to get up before Kakashi spoke to them, "You two need to sit down, Naruto will handle this in a way that is proper. Trust me." Kakashi said giving his famous eye smile.

Anko and Asuma reluctantly sat down to watch how this would play out. Naruto put the katana that he named The Sword of Kami, to Saskue's neck. He named it this because he felt a great power surge within him whenever he touched the sword and it was true the sword did have some of Kami's power as this was one Kami used himself.

Then Sakura decided to be the bitch she is at this moment of all fucking moments, "Don't hurt my Saskue-kun you baka!" she said making Naruto turn his head to look at her, "Shut up!" Naruto said with killer intent, "Shut up Haruno, you are a disgrace to what a true kunoichi is, you want an example of a true kunoichi because I can give you three right now! Temari could wipe the floor with your pink haired ass, Ino won the best fucking kunoichi of the year award at the academy for crying out loud and Iruka sensei told me that you didn't even crack the top ten for that award. And don't even get me started on how many ways Tenten would kick your ass with her arsenal of weaponry, but if you don't believe me go ahead and fight them all and you'll see firsthand. So I suggest you shut up right now before I come over there and slice you into a million pieces, LITERALLY. Is that understood BITCH!" Naruto yelled at Sakura before she broke down in tears and ran out of the restaurant and he focused on Saskue who had complete fear in him but hid it with a smug look on his face.

While all of this was going on Temari was getting turned on a bit and she had no idea why, she thought it was because he was so hot to her but she realized that it was because of how in an instant he could go from laid back to taking control of a situation. This made her start to heat up more and more as the situation prolonged.

Naruto had his sword up to Saskue's neck and spoke to where only Saskue could hear him. "If you ever call any of the women over at that table a whore, slut, skank or anything of that nature that I don't approve of this sword will go through your neck." Naruto said as red chakra started to surround his body and Naruto was taking into his mindscape. "Well well well we finally meet young kit. I have to admit you are growing to become quite the ninja if I say so myself. Do you know who I am?" Kurama asked.

"No, why should I?" Naruto replied

"Because I'm the Kyubi no Kitsune, or as your people call me the Nine-Tailed Fox." Kurama said back to Naruto

"That's impossible the Nine Tails was killed by Lord Fourth, how can you be inside of me." Naruto said getting frustrated.

"I was never killed, no the Fourth just merely sealed me inside a newborn on October 10, which is your birthday Naruto, you are the jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox!" Kurama said

"We will talk later, but for now you have more important things to attend to like the Uchiha scum in your face." Kurama continued before Naruto was pushed out of his mindscape back into the real world were Saskue tried to pull on of the kunai out of his shirt but Naruto grabbed his hand and slammed it to the wall with his knuckles touching the wall. Then Naruto grabbed another kunai and shoved this one through Saskue's palm making him cry out a blood curdling cry that the whole village heard. Saskue tried to use his other free hand to escape but Naruto did the same with this hand and Sasuke let out another cry of pain.

After a few minutes Naruto showed mercy and relived Saskue of the kunai through his palms and the ones pinning him to the wall. Saskue stood up and was about to send a jutsu at Naruto before he turned around and punched him in the gut so hard he spat up blood, curled over and flew outside hitting and breaking the first five trees he came in contact with.

The red chakra surrounding Naruto receded and he returned to his seat without another word. The Hokage got looks from the jonin that told him that this was the best time for Naruto to learn of his heritage and the Fox.

"Thank you Naru-kun." Temari said to Naruto resting her head on his chest

"I will never let anyone bash you Tema-chan." Naruto said wrapping his arms around Temari not wanting to let go of her in fear that she'll leave him once she finds out he's the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails.

"Naruto is everything ok? You're holding me pretty tight and it's starting to hurt." Temari said

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was just thinking about something. I'm really sorry about hurting you." Naruto said looking sad

"It's ok but let's just enjoy the remainder of the night." Temari said grinning at Naruto

"Ok, anything for my sand princess." Naruto said grinning right back at Temari.

"Naruto I need to have a word with you in my office now." Hiruzen said

"Everyone please follow the Hokage this involves all of you including us Jonin." Kakashi said

**-5 minutes later at the Hokage's office-**

"The jonin here know exactly why they are here, but you genin do not. At least I don't think you do. Naruto the red chakra that surrounded you, do you know where the chakra came from?" Hiruzen asked

"I think I may have an idea, but how does it affect the rest of my genin friends?" Naruto asked

"Well first if you really think you know where it comes from tell me and I'll tell you if you're right." Hiruzen said

"The Kyubi no Kitsune gave me its chakra Jiji-san." Naruto said

"H-How did know that Naruto?" Hiruzen asked shocked that Naruto knew that he had the Fox within him.

"I spoke to him at the pit. He told me that the Fourth Hokage never killed him he just sealed him within me on the day of my birth. I understand why he did it but why me of all people Jiji-san?" Naruto asked with a sad glint in his eyes.

"Lord Fourth chose you because…" Hiruzen started before he looked at Kakashi and Kurenai, and both gave him a nod of confidence.

"…he chose you because… you are his son. Naruto Hatake your birth name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They both died the night the Fox attacked the village and you are the village's jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Namikaze."

Naruto turned around to look at his friends and fiancée smiling at him he thought they wouldn't want anything to do with him but they showed him that they didn't care, they never saw him for the demon itself they saw him for Naruto Uzumaki Hatake Namikaze.

"You guys don't care about me being the jinchuriki?" Naruto asked his friends.

Kiba spoke what was on everyone's mind, "Hell no, this just makes you more bad ass if anything." Kiba said making everyone laugh at his comment and how easy he lightened the mood.

"Well now that this is over, Naruto you have the choice of where you and your fiancée live. You can continue to live at the Hatake residence or you can go and live at the Namikaze compound with Temari, and it will be your decision as to whether Kurenai and Kakashi live with you. Your father has also put aside a bank account just for you in the Namikaze name, and your mother did the same but in the Uzumaki name and to go along with that since you are the last living heir that we know of to both clans you will receive income for the efforts both clans had in the war especially from the Uzumaki clan." Hiruzen said to Naruto as everyone started to leave

"Thank you Jiji-san, really this means a lot to me." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around Temari's waist and started to lead her out before Hiruzen spoke up one more time, "Your welcome Naruto…oh and Naruto." "Yes, Jiji-san." Naruto responded turning back to the Hokage. "Your father, Minato built a house just for you. He told me these directions, go to his head then go back 500 meters, your house will be there. I have never personally seen it but he's told me that it's very nice, the two of you should spend the night over there by yourselves, I think you two need to catch up." Hiruzen said.

"Tha- Oh shit!" Naruto said

"What is it Naruto." Hiruzen said worriedly

"I haven't used the chakra paper to find my affinity, Temari what are you?" Naruto said

"I'm Wind and Water that combo is pretty rare in our village." Temari said smiling

Everyone who heard Naruto turned around and came back to the room, "Is everything ok?" Anko said

"Yes Naruto hear has informed me that you guys don't yet know your chakra affinity. Is this true?" Hiruzen said starting to smirk

"Shit, Asuma how the hell did we fucking forget about that!" Anko exclaimed

"Haha don't worry the Hokage has some chakra paper with him, if you would Hokage-sama." Asuma said

"Of course, genin if you would please come forward." Hiruzen said as the genin stepped forward and he gave each of them a piece of chakra paper and told them what to do.

Once everyone of the genin had gone they were waiting for Naruto to do his. Up to this point Temari was Wind and Water, Shikamaru was Water and Fire (Odd combo don't ya think), Choji was Earth and Fire, Ino was Fire and Water (Damn another Fire and Water combo), Hinata Water and Earth, Shino was Lightning and Fire, Kiba was Fire and Earth, Neji is Earth and Fire, and Tenten was Fire and Wind. And finally it was Naruto's turn to go, he looked at his friends who gave a nod of confidence. Naruto took a deep breath and channeled the chakra into the paper and once he did something bizarre happened, instead of cutting, crumpling, getting wet, turning to dust or turning to ash Naruto's piece of chakra paper blew up in his face.

Kakashi had a stunned look on his face as well as the rest of the jonin and genin, but Naruto looked completely confused he did what he was told to do but instead of slicing in half or some shit it fucking blows up, who the hell ever heard of a white piece of paper without anything on blow up, didn't think so. Anyways Hiruzen walked up to Naruto whose expression said it all _what the hell was that!_ "Naruto…" Hiruzen started.

"Yeah old man what's up why did the paper blow up in my face, I thought it was supposed to do some elemental type shit." Naruto said looking for answers

"Naruto there has only been one other person in the world that has had this happen and we don't know if he is actually real or not." Hiruzen continued

"You don't mean the Sage of Six Paths do you." Naruto said starting to mentally freak out

"Yes that's who I was referring to, he was the first person born with chakra and saved the world from the destruction of the Ten-tails. He sealed the husk in what is now the moon and separated his energy into the Nine tailed demon spirits that we know of today. Since you have the Kyubi you have the strongest of them all, and last I checked he was the demon lord so the other demons must obey any command he gives, he can also give and take away bloodline traits like the Sharingan or the Byakugan for example. He can also create a bloodline kekkei genkai like the two I mentioned but be completely unique. If I remember the Namikaze clan actually possessed one that the Kyubi created and granted them called the Namigan. It's like the Sharingan and Byakugan but better. The main jist is that your eyes turn aqua color and you'll have white swirls like the Sharingan has the tomoe. Now while the Sharingan can go up to three tomoe the Namigan has been known to go up to 9 by your father, but I feel that you can make it to 10. I'll go through the stages

1. Ichi Namigan- this is where you can use Wind, Water, and Lightning affinity without a problem.

2. Mi Namigan- this is where your hand-eye coordination is greatly improved, your vision is enhanced and your predictability is enhanced but both are on a lower level than that of the Byakugan or the Sharingan.

3. Rai Namigan- this is the same as the Mi Namigan but better versions if you will, it lessens the amount of hand signs needed for a Wind, Water or Lightning jutsu.

4. Yan Namigan- this is where you can copy any Wind, Water and Lightning jutsu like the Sharingan and the predictability is at the same level as a mature Sharingan, and its vision is nearly as good as a Byakugan.

5. Yon Namigan- this is the same as the rest but the vision becomes as good as a Byakugan and you can now unlock the kekkei genkai for Ice combining Wind and Water to create this.

6. Yo Namigan- this is when their senses are increased and in order to open this stage you need an intense amount of training which honestly you have done Naruto, you must go beyond what a normal human can do and you've proven that again and again.

7. Yoka Namigan- You don't need to weave any hand signs for Ice jutsus and you can now posses the ability to use Fire and Earth jutsus.

8. Yachi Namigan- The predicting ability is superior to the Sharingan and the vision surpasses the Byakugan and no hand signs are required for any of the jutsus just think of one, channel the chakra and let it fly.

9. Yoshi Namigan- Is like the Yachi Namigan but your vision and predictability is nearly perfect. And to go along with that the Kekkei Genkais: Wood, Storm, Lava, Boil, Ice and Dust. Six nature Kekkei Genkai at your disposal.

"Since the tenth hasn't been officially named Naruto you get to do the honor of naming it." Hiruzen said smiling while all of the jonin and genin were still trying to process all of the information thrown at them. Naruto was surprised by this and look at Temari and he knew what he wanted to name it.

"I know what I want to call it but first let me talk with Kurama to see how many stages there are since he created it." Naruto said

**-In Naruto's Mind-**

_**What can I do for you kit? Kyubi said**_

_I was wondering how many stages of the Namigan you created. Naruto replied_

_**Ahh so you finally discovered your family bloodline, as a reward I will grant you the tenth and final stage of the Namigan. I feel that you will need it in the future, but remember to always train it to stay up to date on it. I have also granted you the gift of being able to use all five elements that you know of. Match this along with the Namigan which is superior than the Sharingan and the Byakugan at the perfect stage and you have the perfect ninja. On the count of three you will feel a huge amount of power course through your body, do not do anything to alter its course… One…Two…Three!**_

And with that the Kyubi send the perfect Namigan to Naruto and when Naruto opened his eyes they looked the same until Kyubi gave him orders.

_**Close your eyes and focus chakra up to them when you open you should have awaken the Namigan go ahead and try it out here before out there.**_

Naruto nodded and did as he was told, he sent chakra to his eyes and when he opened them he had the tenth and final stage of the Namigan showing, surrounding each pupil was 5 white swirls and 5 black swirls. Naruto could feel the difference in his surroundings and he loved it, he felt so strong and knew this was a step closer to becoming Hokage.

Naruto left his mind and was awake in the real world, "So what did he say Naru-kun?" Temari asked

"He granted me the tenth and final stage of the Namigan its name will be Tema Namigan in honor of my fiancée. The new Tema Namigan will give me perfect access to all five elements along with Wood, Ice, Boil, Lava, Dust, and Storm kekkei genkais. No hand signs are needed for them and my vision is perfect along with my predictability being perfect. Kyubi said this would make me the ultimate ninja once I master this, would you like to see the Tema Namigan?" Naruto asked getting eager nods from everyone.

Naruto closed his eyes and channeled chakra to his eyes and when he opened them the Tema Namigan was present his eye color went from a deep sea blue to an aqua color. Surrounding each pupil were 5 white swirls and 5 black swirls. (These swirls are like the Uzumaki swirl)

Everyone was amazed at this and so happy for Naruto knowing how hard he has worked. Everyone soon left and Naruto and Temari headed to Namikaze house while Kurenai and Kakashi returned to the Hatake compound. Naruto remembered what Hiruzen said about the house.

**-Flashback-**

'_Naruto there is a library in the house's basement, Minato told me that inside he had thousands of scrolls on Water, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Fire ninjutsu, Taijutsu scrolls from your mother, Genjutsu scrolls that Kurenai can help with, Kenjutsu scrolls a couple of them being for katana's.'_

'_Is that all Jiji-san? That sounds like a lot of work that he went through and just for me.' Naruto replied_

'_Actually there are some more types of scrolls, Space-Time jutsu, which is what made him Konoha's Yellow Flash, Senjutsu which is Sage Jutsu. He learned this from one of my students Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Toad Sage. He's actually a pervert, a self-proclaiming one at that he calls himself a super-pervert, but he has always had a crush on one of my other students, Tsunade Senju. As far as I know she's the last Senju, just like you are the last Uzumaki and Namikaze and if you want the last Hatake heir-'_

'_Actually Arashi could become the heir should anything happen to me but nothing won't. I'm going to become the greatest Hokage ever, better than my father the Fourth Hokage.'_

'_You'll get there but anyways my point is, is that she has been heartbroken for nearly 30 years. She may look 25 but she's really 50 she has a genjutsu covering that up. I feel that you could possibly match them up together, like I said she's been heartbroken since the death of her little brother Nawaki and Dan who both died in the Second Shinobi World War. Since that day she left the village heartbroken. I believe that you could match the two up because I've seen the way you've changed people for the better. Who knows maybe you can stop Jiraiya from being a pervert and heal Tsunade's broken heart and just maybe you can get the two to be with each other. There are now three things I want to see happen before I die, one is that I want to see either Tsunade or Jiraiya take my spot, I'll be retiring after the chunin exams in a month. Second is I want to see you get married to Temari and have children so I can spoil them like I do my own grandson Konohamaru. And third is I want to see you be either Godaime Hokage or Rokudaime Hokage. Maybe you can inspire Konohamaru to be the Nanadaime Hokage. Haha that would be something to see three people I care about dearly become Hokage, maybe just maybe that will come true.'_

'_Maybe old man. I'm gonna guess that my father also has some scrolls on Fūinjutsu right, he was an expert from what Kakashi-sensei has told me.'_

'_Yes Minato did leave scrolls on that subject and yes he was an expert on sealing jutsu. In fact the seal on your stomach was one that he created by himself. It's very complex, the most complex seal I have ever seen, your father was a genius in sealing jutsu. I wish I could be as good as he was, but I know for a fact that you'll surpass him in everything you do. You already have something that he never did.'_

'_Oh… and what would that be Jiji-san.'_

'_The Tema Namigan. Did you forget he never got that far only the Yoshi Namigan. You are already ahead of him in your family's kekkei genkai. Goodnight Naruto.'_

'_Thanks Jiji-san, and goodnight to you.'_

**-End Flashback-**

**-Namikaze House-**

**-Warning Bit of a Lemon-**

Naruto got undressed to his boxers and was about to go to bed when Temari stopped him, "Hey Naruto wait just a sec." "Ok Tema-chan." He responded.

Naruto was lying on top of the bed sheets when Temari walked in naked and Naruto was starting on another thought not even seeing her.

"Hey Tema-chan what do you thi-" Naruto was stopped seeing Temari come out of the bathroom. "What do you think, you like what you see?" Temari asked teasing him and it was working she could see a bulge start to build up in Naruto's boxers. "I'll take that as a yes." _'Damn she's so sexy'_ Naruto thought. Temari started to walk over to Naruto's side of the bed and bent down and started to kiss him hardly giving any time for them to get some air.

After about 10 minutes of them making out Temari reached into Naruto's boxers and grabbed his rock hard cock and she was surprised by how long it was he was 12 inches long and 2 ½ inches thick. She started to drool a little bit seeing his massive cock and spoke up, "Naruto you're so fucking big." "Really I thought this was small." "No you baka, any man would kill to have a cock your size you really have been blessed with this size." "Thanks I guess." Naruto said starting to blush but that stopped once she did the one thing that came to her mind and started to suck on his dick. She managed to get 8 inches without a problem but the 9th and 10th inch caused some problems but she managed to down it. Now all she needed was the last two inches. She kept trying to move his cock further down his throat but it wouldn't move until Naruto caught her off guard and grabbed the back of her head and rammed the last two inches down her throat forcing her to gag but she stopped it.

After getting his cock all the way in her throat she pulled back to where only the head remained then went all the way forcing his foot of meat down her throat. She did this for 10 minutes before Naruto felt his balls tighten up, "Oh shit Tema-chan I-I-I'm g-gonna cum!" Naruto yelled as she made sure the head of his dick stayed in her mouth and Naruto erupted in her mouth. _'Wow salty and a little bit _sweet' Temari thought. _'Damn Temari gives the best head, I can't wait to fuck her, if her mouth feels this good then her pussy has to feel 100x better._' Naruto thought. He jizzed out half a gallon of cum that Temari couldn't completely get. Some cum fell on her ample breasts and then on to her stomach, some more cum even found a way to come out of her nose.

Naruto got this grin on his face that Temari caught and wondered what was going on in the blonde's head. "What are you planning Naruto." Temari demanded more than asked. "Tema-chan do you want a pearl necklace." "I guess, ya sure." "Good I'll give you one after I pleasure you." "Huh?" Naruto quickly grabbed Temari and next thing ya know Naruto is above Temari. Naruto started out with some kisses on the lips then moved to her neck making her moan out his name, "Oh N-Naruto." He kept moving down her body getting in between her breasts and kissing the little valley, he moved down to her stomach and before he got to her pussy he moved to the inside of one of her thighs and began to kiss down to her knee making her shiver from the feeling. He repeated the same tactic on her other thigh making her moan out some more.

He got back to her breasts and started to suck on her right breasts earning him a moan, "Oh shit Naruto keep sucking my breast *pant* don't stop!" Temari's pussy started to get wet from his actions and she started to rub her clit with one hand while the other guided Naruto's hand to massage her other breast. Naruto soon switched to give some attention to her other breast and massaged her right one earning him some more moans. "Oh Naruto baby I want you to eat me out now." Naruto said nothing and moved down to where his face was only inches from her womanhood, and his warm breath started to excite her more to the point where she grabbed his head and forced it into her vagina and he started to go at it. But after some time of hearing Temari moan at how well he was doing he realized something _'Shit! I got to go up for some air.'_ There was just one problem to that Temari's legs were keeping him in place. Her knees were behind his head preventing him to move backwards and her thighs squeezed against his head keeping it still. She had him in a vice grip with half of her leg.

'_Damn it I'm running out of air, what do I do, what do I do!' _Naruto soon got an idea and saw the nub of her pussy and bit down on it enough to send her over the edge and she came in his mouth with a loud scream, "AHHH, NARUTOOOO I'M CUUUUMMMMIIINNNGGG AAAAAAAHHHHHHH SHIT!" Hiruzen was finishing up some paperwork and heard it clearly and thought one thing _'I need to get me some pussy.'_ With that he left wanting to get some pussy and happy that Naruto was reunited with his lover.

Anyway Naruto lapped up the remaining juices and asked Temari to get on her knees. "Hey, Tema-chan could you get on your knees?" Naruto asked.

"Naru-kun I'm tired please let's just go to sleep." Temari replied panting from how powerful her orgasm had been.

"Oh come on I'll make it a quickie I promise." Naruto said complaining like a child would.

"Fine but it better be quick." Temari said doing what Naruto asked and got on her knees.

"Good now wrap your tits around my dick and jerk it off." Naruto said and Temari did as she was told and her reward started out with moans from Naruto. "Damn Tema-chan your breasts feel so good around my cock."

Naruto soon felt his balls start to tighten and he took over and started to fuck Temari's breasts really fast until he came and his cum splashed off of her neck and he managed to shoot some on her face, in her mouth, and got some in her hair. When he finished Temari looked like she had a necklace of cum on her but the color looked like a pearl, which is where Naruto came up with the name.

"Hey Tema-chan…" Naruto said starting to laugh. "What's so funny Naruto?" Temari asked being innocent in the situation.

"Go look in the mirror you'll see." Naruto said still laughing

Naruto brought her in front of the mirror and she saw what he was laughing at and she started to blush crazy. Her face was totally red from her blush but then she started to laugh with Naruto. "Hey Temari do you want to go further with our little session?" Naruto asked

"Yeah… when we get married. I want us to both be virgins that night, that would make me very happy knowing that it's your first time as well as my first time." Temari said as she cleaned up then led Naruto into and both got into bed naked as can be. Temari and Naruto were on their sides so Temari used his left arm as a pillow, snuggled in closer to his chest to get some of his heat. Naruto draped his right arm over Temari's body and the fingers settled under her left breast and he gave it a light squeeze and said "So soft." Temari smirked with her eyes closed then said one thing before trying to fall asleep, "Goodnight Naru-kun." "Goodnight Tema-chan."

With that sleep claimed the two lovers and everyone in the village.

Naruto woke up at midnight and also woke up Temari in the process. "What's wrong Naru-kun it's midnight." Temari said wondering why he woke up all of a sudden, they had only been asleep for about two hours before Naruto woke up.

"I just remembered that I was going to make clones to study up on some ninjutsu's for our mission tomorrow."

With that Naruto created 500 shadow clones and made five groups of 125 to study one of the elements. One group would study Wind, another Water, a third Lightning, a fourth Earth, and the last Fire. After studying they would go to the training grounds outside to practice all night until they got them down perfectly.

**-Time skip to Morning of Mission to Waves-**

Naruto woke up to see Temari still fast asleep and smiled seeing how peaceful she looked. "Hey, Tema-chan wake up." Naruto whispered

"Mmm." "Haha, Tema-chan come on wake up we have a mission today remember." Naruto said still whispering and smiling. Temari turned over facing Naruto and saw his smile. Seeing his smile just made her smile back and they kissed each other a good morning. Just after the kiss both got out of bed and started blushing seeing each other naked, it was still a little weird for both of them seeing each other naked, but they liked it.

When Naruto was heading into the bathroom he collapsed on the ground from a headache that his Multi Shadow Clones gave him.

"Naruto! What the hell happened?!" Temari screamed and ran over to his side to see him squeezing his head. "FUCKING CLONES!"

"Naruto, Naruto what the hell happened to you!"

"Remember those clones I created at night, well they all dispelled at the same time, I feel like I just had 500 scrolls worth of knowledge shoved into my brain."

"Oh, damn I'm glad I don't have to feel that." Temari said laughing

"Shut up Tema-chan, this shit really hurts." Naruto said but he eventually started to laugh with Temari. He pulled Temari up to his chest and wrapped his hands around her waist and just held her there as they were laughing their asses off.

"Hey Tema-hime we should really get ready and head up to Jiji-san's office."

"Ok my foxy-kun." Temari said getting up and going to the bathroom swaying her hips getting the blood to flow south in Naruto's body while some shot out of his nose and he passed out with Temari giggling.

**-90 Minutes Later in Hokage's Office-**

Naruto and Temari were the first ones to arrive at the Hokage's office and they were waiting for the rest of Team Asuma and Team Baki to arrive.

Once everyone was in the office the Hokage started with what their mission is to be, "Well now that both teams are here I can give you the first joint mission our villages have assigned, you will be bodyguards for a famous bridge builder, you must get him there safely so he can finish building the bridge. Team 10 this is your first mission and it will be a C-ranked mission. This is the first time a genin team fresh out of the academy will be getting a C-ranked mission, complete this and your team will go further into the history books. With the chunin exams in a month I thought this would be the best mission for you to start off with. Asuma, Anko, and Baki you can decide when you leave, but I would suggest in 2 hours Tazuna is a bit of an alcoholic. Send him in by the way."

Kakashi's team was also present and Tazuna comes in with a bottle of sake in his hand and was wearing a straw hat.

"So which team is gonna be guarding me cause it better not be the team with pinky on it, that hair will draw too much attention but that billboard forehead will probably draw even more attention." Tazuna said then taking a swig of sake.

Ino started to bust out laughing and she couldn't breathe after laughing so much.

"What else do we have on that team, a gay, and emo faggot, and a pale ass child who needs to be fed some meat. Now this team…" Tazuna said referring to Team 7 before turning his attention to Temari's team and Team Asuma.

"This team looks like they are actually ninja, Hokage-sama tell me I don't have that team guarding me but the two teams with actual ninja." Tazuna said

"Tazuna-san the team that you don't like will… not be guarding you the two will. The team from our village are only genin and this is their first mission so don't ride their ass so much." Hiruzen said smiling

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama, I'll be waiting outside for you to get ready." Tazuna said

Everyone went to get their stuff packed and met up at the front gates of Konoha to see Tazuna waiting for them.

"'Bout damn time you guys showed up I'm ready to go home."

Naruto just rolled his eyes and looked at Temari who just grinned at him.

It was a sunny day that was without a cloud, in fact it hadn't rain in at least a week. After they got out of sight of the village they were walking before Naruto noticed a puddle in the road and knew some weird shit was gonna go down. He nodded at Asuma who only smirked and Shikamaru caught this and started to put the pieces together.

Then two chunin level missing ninja popped out of the puddle and had metal claws doused with poison on the fingertips and shuriken chains that connected to the other metal claws. They threw their shuriken chain at Asuma and wrapped him up and then pulled killing Asuma in an instant. Temari's team and Anko with Choji and Ino surrounded Tazuna and let Naruto and Shikamaru go to work on them.

Naruto drew one of his twin katanas and got ready to perform a jutsu that uses fire style and comes out of the sword, but Shikamaru got them trapped in a jutsu of his own _**Shadow Possession Jutsu: Success.**_

"They're all yours Naruto give 'em a swing of one of the Swords of Kami." Shikamaru said

"Thanks but my Shadow clones worked on this jutsu for my katana, _**Cloud Style: Flame Beheading Jutsu!**_" Naruto yelled and an arc of flames came from his katana and scorched the Demon Brothers knocking them out.

"Choji hit them in the air, Asuma sensei will take care of the rest." Naruto said

Everyone but Anko and Baki looked at Naruto like he was crazy but Asuma used the substitution jutsu right before the shuriken chains ever touched him. Naruto caught this with his Namigan he activated before the whole thing started and Baki and Anko are both Jonin who easily caught this. Though Baki was surprised that Naruto caught on that fast, he didn't think the little runt would know but he took into consideration that he was the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox like Gaara is of the One-Tail Raccoon Dog. But even Gaara didn't pick it up that fast but he knew Asuma couldn't be taken down by some missing chunin nin.

"What are you talking about Asuma sensei is… is d-dead, how can you say he'l-" Ino started before

_BAM!_

It was Asuma who close lined the two nin into the ground cracking a few ribs in the process.

"A-Asuma sensei, but how we saw you get cut up to pieces from their shuriken chain." Ino said in disbelief.

"Naruto you can everyone since you saw the whole thing with your Namigan." Asuma said turning it over to Naruto who explained everything.

"You what happened was there was a puddle back there and I knew some weird shit was up because it hasn't rained in weeks right." Naruto started getting nods from the genin.

"Well I looked at Asuma who also noticed this and nodded at me, from there I activated my Namigan and got ready for what was to come, but apparently Shikamaru caught this nod to me and he caught on pretty fast. From there those two dumbasses-" Naruto said before getting cut off by one of the Demon brothers

"Hey watch it kid I'll-"

"Shut up unless you're spoken to BITCH." Naruto said making some of the genin to laugh and even Baki was amused with how Naruto held himself, and of course Anko was rolling on the floor dying of laughter her nephew can give her at times.

"Any ways as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum, those two dipshits came out of the puddle and Asuma sensei used the substitution jutsu and let Shikamaru and I handle the rest, good job by the way Shika." Naruto said smiling at the rest of the genin who were very impressed especially one future Temari Uzumaki.

"Thanks Naruto, but what was that jutsu you used, I've never heard of it. Cloud Style? I've never heard of it." Shikamaru said.

"Cloud style is a form of Fire style jutsu that is a kinjutsu or forbidden jutsu, how Naruto got his hands on that is beyond me but he already knows another one since he was three years old, in fact he learned it the first day Kakashi trained him." Asuma said

"And that would be…" Ino said dragging out the last part

"My favorite two jutsus of course, the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said smiling

"I've never heard of this jutsu Asuma sensei." Choji said

"Shadow Clone and Multi Shadow Clone are jonin to Kage level jutsus, since Naruto's chakra reserves are four times higher than that of Kakashi which is just unfucking believable he doesn't have the chakra control for a normal clone jutsu. Basically he would have to channel almost no chakra in his case to perform this and even then it might come out as a bust because he would need precise chakra control. But he can use the Shadow Clone jutsu without a problem because they were meant for those with high chakra reserves, but there is a drawback to the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." Anko started

"A drawback, like what Anko-sensei?" Temari asked

"Well if you use the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu too much you can have fatigue from chakra loss or as we call it chakra exhaustion, not only that but it tears away at the muscles every time you use it. So you have to make sure you give at least 2 weeks in between each time you perform this jutsu, but in Naruto's case that could be different. Speaking of which Naruto when was the last time you used this I need to know so I can determine whether or not you can or should use it right now." Anko said

"Umm… I don't remember the last time I used it to be honest Anko sensei." Naruto said

"You used it at midnight when you woke up all of a sudden baka!" Temari yelled at him.

"Oh right forgot about that." Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"Ugh you are such a baka!" Temari said

"Don't be like that Tema-chan." Naruto said trying to get Temari to calm down.

"Don't be like what. You're being such a baka!" She kept on going

"Yeah… but guess what… I'm your baka remember that my sand-hime." Naruto said smiling at that last comment he made.

"I know Naru-kun, you're my baka like I'm your sand-hime." Temari said hugging Naruto then giving him a quick kiss.

"Alright now that we have this out of the way… Mr. Tazuna we need to have a talk." Asuma said narrowing his eyes

"Sure but let me ask you this." Tazuna said

"Go ahead." Asuma replied

"Why did you let the genin handle this when you could have done it by yourself?" Tazuna questioned

"Because I needed to see something. I needed to know who their target was. I needed to see whether it was ninja attacking ninja or if they were after a target like you, so I let myself be captured and performed the substitution. Then I got the image of who their target was… YOU TAZUNA!" Asuma said glaring at Tazuna

Team 10 had never seen Asuma angry so they were a bit frightened by this sight, "Why were they after you? A C-rank mission like this is usually when you ask for protection against robbers and muggers and the likes not ninja. This makes this mission at least a B-rank which is for chunin and jonin ONLY! But because the genin handled it so well I will leave it up to them. Team 10 and Team Baki since there are seven of you no matter which way you vote it will be majority rules so pick." Asuma said

Both Team 10 and Team Baki got in a huddle to discuss what their answer was and they came to a conclusion real fast.

"We have all decided that we want to continue Asuma sensei. This may not be Team Baki's first mission but it is ours we must continue no matter what. Besides you have to admit we kicked ass and that was only two of us imagine if all seven of us genin were to fight or even all ten of us… we could seriously kick some ass even if they are missing nin of chunin level or higher." Naruto said giving a fox grin

"Alright then it's settled we will continue this mission but you will have some explaining to do Tazuna." Anko said glaring at him

"I understand completely." Tazuna said

**A/N: Well damn finally got his done sorry I didn't get any more chapters up like I wanted to but I was busy having fun on spring break. It is 2:00 AM on 4/5/14. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and be on the lookout for chapter 6 that will be part III of our story. Please review and tell me what you think, this is the longest chapter I've done with over 8,500 words. I try to go past the previous chapter's word number and page number. Last time was 27 pages and over 7,500 words. Right now I'm at 8,700 something words so again thank you for reviewing my story and keep reading it and keep leaving comments for me I will respond if you have a request just give me 24 hours to do so.**

**Thanks so much for the support. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Graduation, Homecoming, and Land of Waves Part III**

**Naruto's team is confronted by Zabuza Momochi. The jonin are rendered immobile and tell the genin to run but they stay and fight. Once they beat Zabuza Haku comes in and takes him away. Tazuna is led home and Inari confronts Naruto pissing him off and leading Naruto to train for many hours. Once the bridge is almost complete Zabuza fight the team again and is killed by Gato's men. The team returns home where Temari's team stays until the chunin exams.**

Naruto's team was walking towards a port that would lead them to the Land of Waves. After the team is within a few miles of the port the team is confronted by Zabuza Momochi. Zabuza throws is sword into a tree and reappears on his sword.

"Who's the mummy freak?" Konkurō said as he started to walk up to face him before Naruto stuck his arm out explaining who this was.

"Wait Konkurō, he's not like the other two ninja we faced. Compared to them he's in a whole nother league." Naruto said

"So what, who is he?" Konkurō replied

"Zabuza Momochi, one of Kiri's Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, and to top things off he's a missing ninja of Jonin level. So basically he could kick the Demon Brother's ass in his sleep. And to answer any questions about the swords you have its name is Kubikiribōchō. It's pretty much a big ass butcher knife." Naruto said

"So what if he's jonin missing nin. I'm gonna kick his ass." Konkurō said

"NO Konkurō let the jonin handle this we must protect Tazuna that is our mission. Period!" Naruto said glaring at Konkurō and activating his Namigan.

"Fine I'll let Baki sensei and the others handle them." Konkurō said trudging back to the group.

"You seem to know a lot about me kid, tell me how do you know so much about me?" Zabuza asked

"Before we got this mission I studied famous people from Kiri and around Kiri, you just happened to catch my eye so I studied you up." Naruto said

"Why thank you, but you will all die for I am The-" Zabuza said before getting cut off by Naruto waving his comment off.

"Yeah yeah you're the Demon of the Mist or Bloody Mist, master of the Silent Kill." Naruto said acting unimpressed

This angered Zabuza so he jumped down with his sword to the group to face off the three Jonin.

Asuma pulled out his trench knives while Anko and Baki got into a stance ready for the fight. Zabuza performed the Hidden Mist Jutsu shrouding the whole area in a thick fog making it hard see anything at all. Ino started to get nervous and Asuma could feel her chakra fluctuating and said one thing, "Ino calm down, you will not die. I will not let my comrades die. I promise." Asuma said

Ino started to calm down at this and started to focus once again.

"You're wrong. You will all DIE!" Zabuza said appearing in between the genin and Tazuna. Naruto turned around with his Namigan activated and noticed that this was not the real Zabuza and pulled out his twin katanas and stabbed him revealing it to be a water clone. The water clone dispersed and the real Zabuza was right behind Naruto.

"Naruto behind you!" Temari screamed but it was too late Zabuza swung Kubikiribōchō and cut him in half. "NARUTOOOO!" Temari screamed but stopped only to find out that it was a water clone. Naruto played Zabuza right in his hands. When Naruto turned around to see Zabuza it was the actual one for a split second before he performed a hand less water clone and substituted with it. Using his Namigan Naruto saw right through his plan and had an immediate response.

"I may just be a genin but I'm gonna make you work your ass for this win… which won't happen, I have too much to fight for to let you win Zabuza. Your life ends right here, right now." Naruto said with one katana behind Zabuza's back and the other ready to slit his throat.

Everyone just stood in shock thinking that they just saw Naruto go down but he was there in the living flesh.

"You think I'm that stupid kid." Said another Zabuza which was the real one. The real Zabuza swung his sword and Naruto dodged it in time but felt a few a hairs het cut off his head.

'_Damn that was too close for comfort.'_ Naruto thought

Naruto kicked the real Zabuza and his water clone into the water and waited to see what would happen next. Next thing you know Zabuza and three water clones jumped out of the water and three of them got behind the jonins and kicked them into the water, where the real Zabuza was waiting for them to surface. Once they did Zabuza's water clones got right behind them and simultaneously said the same jutsu, _**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu**_. The three jonin were immediately caught up in a ball of water with the water clones using one hand to keep them there, while the real one was behind his clones.

"Damn it, what the hell do we do?" Shikamaru said getting frustrated.

"Easy…" Naruto said stepping up.

"Huh?" Shikamaru said looking up to see Naruto step forward.

"Gaara and I will handle them." Naruto said grinning

"NOOOO. Protect the bridge builder and get the fuck out of here!" Anko screamed

"What do you have in mind Naruto Uzumaki?" Gaara said in his monotone voice.

"I need to speak to Shukaku. You think you can release the seal enough to let him talk to me?" Naruto asked while Temari and Konkurō looked on and thought that that was the single most stupid thing you could ask for but they shut their mouths and just waited to see what Naruto had in store for them.

"Why, he'll take over my body." Gaara said still using the same voice.

"I have a plan so let me talk to him NOW!" Naruto said putting extra emphasis on the last part. Gaara did what he was told and Konkurō and Temari thought Gaara would have killed Naruto right there on the spot, but he didn't to their surprise.

"_**What can I do for you kid?" Shukaku asked Naruto**_

"I need you and Kurama to come up with a way for us to defeat the three water clones, any ideas or jutsu you can let us use to take care of them?" Naruto asked

"_**Let me talk to Kurama I may have an idea." Shukaku said to Naruto**_

"_**Hey Kurama." "What do you want Shukaku?" Kurama asked annoyed**_

"_**The kids they need our power and I think they should learn a combo technique to win this fight."**_

"_**And why should we do that?" Kurama said getting annoyed**_

"_**We need them to stay alive and if they die so do we. So what do you say?" "Fine I'll do it, what the technique they should do?"**_

"_**Demon Art: Jinchuriki's Ultimate Tailed Beast Ball."**_

"_**Are you fucking insane! That could kill the kids, are you trying to get me to die an early death you bastard!" Kurama spat giving Shukaku his full attention**_

"_**Just get Naruto in a shroud of your chakra and I'll do the same for Gaara, from there we tell them what to do and help them gather the chakra needed for this."**_

"_**Fine, but you know they will only have 3-4 moves after this if they don't die right?"**_

"_**I know Gaara should be fine and I know Naruto will be as well."**_

Naruto and Gaara had their eyes closed and when they opened they had their Tailed Beast's eyes and red chakra surrounding each one of them.

Naruto raised his right hand while Gaara raised his left and they charged up their tailed beast ball until it was the size of a house when they were ready they yelled out the jutsu, _**"Demon Art: Jinchuriki's Ultimate Tailed Beast Ball!"**_ They threw it straight at the clones with Naruto and Gaara following close behind to get their senseis when they released the Water Prison Jutsu.

The three clones jumped out of the way of the oncoming attack freeing the jonin. Naruto grabbed both Anko and Asuma before the Tailed Beast Ball could hit them and Gaara grabbed Baki and they Shunshined out of the way just in time before the Tailed Beast Ball slammed into the next quarter miles worth of trees before vanishing.

Naruto and Gaara set down their senseis and they were exhausted they only had a couple moves left so Naruto made it count, "Shikamaru now!" "Right… Shadow Possession Jutsu: Success." Shikamaru said capturing the real Zabuza and his clones in his family's jutsu. Naruto got rid of the clones with his Swords of Kami, and was about to kill Zabuza before he was hit with senbon needles and everyone looked back at Shikamaru for an explanation and he said, "Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with that." He said putting his hands up in defense and releasing the jutsu allowing Zabuza to fall to his face.

Naruto saw noticed a person in a tree branch and knew it was him or her that threw the senbon needles. Anko checked for vital signs but got nothing, "He's out, there are no vital signs."

"Thank you for fighting Zabuza for me. I have been searching for him for some time now." The mystery person said.

"From the looks of it you're from Kiri, tell me what is your position exactly?" Anko asked

"I am a hunter nin from Kiri, like I said I have been tracking Zabuza for a long time now, thank you for your help." The mystery person said Shunshining to Zabuza then Shunshining away.

"Come on *pant* Anko sensei, *pant* Asuma sensei *pant* we have to keep moving." Naruto said panting

"You guys can go to my house for rest then we can continue to the bridge so I can finish." Tazuna said

"Sounds like a plan." Choji said

"Right, let's keep mov-" Naruto started before he collapsed on the ground from chakra exhaustion.

"NARUTOOOO!" Temari screamed as she rushed to his side to see him knocked out.

"Naru-" Gaara said taking a step forward before collapsing himself.

"GAARA!" Konkurō yelled "Damn it!" he said

"They must have used up all of their chakra in that last move." Anko said

"Yeah but for a jinchuriki to pass out from chakra exhaustion… that move had to have taken everything out of them." Shikamaru said

"Choji take Naruto, Konkurō take Gaara then get next to Tazuna while we make our way to the port then his home." Asuma said

The group did what they were told and started to walk to the port that was only a 15 minute sprint from where they were. Once they got to the dock they found a man who was willing to take them across the water to the Land of Waves but with the boat's engine cut off.

**-On the Boat to Waves-**

Temari was sobbing hoping Naruto would wake up but deep down she knew it would take at least a week to fully recover, thankfully he had Kurama helping him in the healing process.

**-Inside Naruto's Mind-**

'_**Damn kid can't keep himself safe from danger, and I told Shukaku that this would happen if we pushed them too far, but no don't take advice from the Demon Lord.' Kurama thought ranting on about pointless shit while healing Naruto at the same time.**_

"_**But this kid might get laid if he awakens early and I would love to see the face of make-up boy and Shukaku's boy when they find Naruto fucking Temari." Kurama said laughing.**_

"_**Oh, haha, I'm such a fucking pervert." Kurama said laughing in his cage.**_

**-Back on the Boat-**

Temari was still staring at Naruto whose head was in her lap and she ran her fingers through his sun-kissed yellow hair and only thought about his well being.

"Hey, Temari; Naruto will be alright, if we know him he'll bounce back pretty soon don't worry. You know as well as the rest of us that his tenant will get him up and running, same for Gaara." Ino said giving Temari a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Ino, it's just that I can't help but worry about him even though I know everything will work out in his favor, he seems to have lady luck on his side anyways." Temari said smiling while still looking at her passed out boyfriend/fiancée.

"Yeah he sure does have luck on his side. I remember this one time he pulled some sort of prank with water balloons and managed to evade the ANBU that were looking for him. Turns out he was laughing his ass off on top of the Fourth Hokage's head." Ino said smiling remembering that day like it was yesterday. Shikamaru and Choji even smiled remembering that day as well.

"Yeah, Naruto always seems to make everyone happy when they're having a shitty day or can just bring a smile to people's faces. Even if they are pranks people have to admit that they are funny as hell." Choji said nearly laughing remembering the time he painted the Hokage's faces and Kakashi ended up finding him after the ANBU couldn't find him for 2 hours.

"What's so funny Choji?" Temari asked wanting to know what was going on in the Akimichi's brain, she thought it was food but she was surprised with the answer she got.

"Nothing really I just remembered the day when everything in the village was going wrong and Naruto decided to cheer up everyone but needed to pull off a prank that would get the attention of the entire village… and he did. He got paint and painted the Hokage's faces and had ANBU tracking his ass down and couldn't find him but Kakashi found him in an instant. The people were mortified at first but then saw the joke in it and the whole village's mood lightened up a bit even the Hokage noticed this and didn't punish him. He actually thanked him for doing that." Choji said grinning.

"He thanked Naruto for doing something like that! But that doesn't sound like the Naruto I know." Temari said not believing what she was hearing.

"That's the thing about him, when he's around you he has a loving attitude and protective one of you. With everyone in our group including the jonin and chunin he kicks back and has fun. When he's around Saskue and Sakura he ignores them entirely and well in battle he's 100% focused on coming out as the victor. You see he is able to control many personalities at a time and keeps each one in check." Ino said giving Temari a huge smile.

"You remember the night at the pit right?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeah, what of it?" Temari responded

"Well that was him being protective towards you. He made a promise that whenever you came back to live with us that he would protect you with his life no matter what, that included people insulting you. That was one of his attitudes that can surface with him, you noticed how his mood changed to being happy after he got back to the table… well that would be because he could relax again being surrounded by those that are 'precious to him' as he says. All he wants to do is make those around him happy even if it gets him in trouble, which never fucking happens." Shikamaru said making everyone laugh softly as they listened on to the conversation that started out with only Ino and Temari but eventually the whole boat was listening on.

"I'm just happy he's in my life again." Temari said still looking down at Naruto and stroking her hand through his hair and thought, 'He looks so peaceful like this. It's actually kind of cute to see him like this though I don't want him to be knocked out all the time.'

"Alright everyone we made without anyone detecting us. Well this is as far as I go Tazuna good luck and finish this bridge to free us." The boat owner said before turning on his engine and leaving the group on the dock.

"Well thanks for the help my house isn't too far from here, you guys can rest up for the day you deserve it, especially those two." Tazuna said looking at a passed out Naruto and Gaara. "Alright I'll give directions and you guys just keep doing what you do best." Tazuna said grinning

**-Time Skip 20 minutes-**

The group arrived at Tazuna's house which was a bit of a little thing. It was a two story house on the water (think of houses on wooden stilts to be held up). It had some windows and since it was elevated you could fish right off one of the rails.

Once they got inside the house they heard footsteps run down the stairs and it ended up being a young girl around 25 years old. She had violet colored hair and wore a pink shirt.

Choji put Naruto in one room along with Naruto's stuff in one room while Konkurō put Gaara in another room with their stuff and Baki's stuff in it. Temari swung by Naruto's room and threw her stuff in it. Asuma threw his stuff in another room and had Shikamaru and Choji throw their stuff in the same room. Anko and Ino would stay with each other.

The group of ninja minus the two jinchuriki were eating dinner with Tazuna and Tsunami when Tsunami's son Inari walked in after they were talking about Zabuza not being dead because hunter nins get rid of what they need to from the bodies and then go and burn them.

"Ok so if Zabuza is alive what do we do? I mean it's not like we know where Gato is hiding or even Zabuza." Konkurō said

"That's true but when Zabuza returns I believe Gato will be there to either see for himself if Zabuza kills us or if he stabs Zabuza in the back and hires thugs to kill not only him but us as well." Anko said

"You're all going to die if you try to fight Gato." Inari said as he walked in on everyone minus the Jinchuriki's talking.

"Oh yeah and why's that brat!?" Anko said growling

"Because my dad was the toughest one in the land and tried to go up against Gato and he died!" Inari yelled starting to form tears in his eyes.

"Hey kid what's this in my hand?" Naruto said from behind Inari making everyone's eyes grow wide seeing Naruto up after being passed out only 12 hours ago.

"A-a katana." Inari replied shivering with fear.

"That's right, a leaf ninja and his katanas are the baddest shit kicking weapons in the world." Naruto said grinning before Temari tackled him.

"Oh my gosh Naruto how are you up so fast you should still be in bed resting for another 5 days at least." Temari said hugging Naruto to death.

"Easy Temari you don't want to kill him before you two get married." Ino said laughing.

"Married! You two are getting married! But you two are so young, when the hell did this happen?" Tazuna said

"Well you see six years ago Hokage-sama invited myself along with Shikamaru and Choji here for a meeting and he brought along Kiba and Shino who are my friends and brought Saskue. Kazekage-sama was coming to see who would marry my Sand-hime to strengthen the relationship between our two villages. Each of the males had to introduce themselves and tell what type of training they had done. No one had really done any except for Shikamaru, Saskue and I. Shikamaru had some training done but apparently Saskue did more. So Kazekage-sama was about to pick Saskue before Hokage-sama reminded him about me not introducing myself. So Kazekage-sama agreed and I introduced myself and I blew Saskue's ass out of the water." Naruto said leaning back in his spot and eating some fish.

"Really, you blew his ass out of the water." Tazuna said with a hint a doubt in his voice.

"Yeah, anyways I beat out Saskue for Tema-chan's hand in marriage. Saskue was pissed so he challenged me to my first fight in the Hokage's office. Everyone gave us room and he charged with his first attack. I dodged his attack and got behind him then I performed one of my favorite techniques." Naruto said grinning.

"And what would that technique be kid?" Tazuna asked

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu… A Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto said going through the motions of that day.

"Not bad kid, so what are you now in your jutsu styles?" Tazuna asked

"Well Asuma and Anko sensei know that for a fact. Sensei(s) if you would be so kind as to tell our client and everyone else my rankings." Naruto said.

"Well if I had to guess I'd say you would be around low to mid jonin which is fucking impressive for a kid who took down another jonin with the help of another like you and this is your first mission whereas Gaara's team has been on around 20 missions 1 of them being a B ranked mission." Anko said

"Yeah I would agree with Anko on your ranking ever since Kakashi started training you at 3 years old you've only been goin up, you've never had a down moment until recently when you passed out." Asuma said

"Aw shut up Asuma-sensei, hahaha. Anyways kid like I said a few minutes ago a Leaf ninja and his katanas are the baddest shit kicking weapon in the world." Naruto said grinning at Inari.

"So you're saying you're the baddest shit kicking weapon in the world?" Inari asked

"You got it! I'm gonna become the strongest ninja in the world, and when I do I'm gonna make sure the Leaf Village and Waves become allies. How's that sound?" Naruto said still smiling at Inari.

Inari smiled at Naruto's proposal and gave him a response, "Yeah, you become the strongest ninja ever then you come back. That means you can't forget us." Inari said smiling back at Naruto

Tsunami was smiling seeing her boy in better spirits than he usually was, she also noticed that Naruto only had on his black compression shirt on, (Think of the ones that under armour has for winter but short sleeves) and saw how ripped he was for his age and started to get turned on a bit. The last time she ever had a man in her life was Inari's birth father. She's been in a sexual slump ever since Inari was born, that was the last time a man had his way with her. She quickly excused herself and left to her room to take care of 'some business', "I'm sorry but I think I'm going to turn in for the night, goodnight everyone." Tsunami said as she got up and quickly went to her room and masturbate while she still had the picture of Naruto in her mind. She came three times before she passed out from exhaustion, and started to dream about Naruto dominating her and him spraying his cum in her and getting her pregnant.

"Hey Sand-hime." Naruto said motioning his head towards the forest letting Temari know he wanted to talk to her alone or something else.

"Ok, I'm coming golden fox-kun." Temari said

Once the two were outside and they closed the door Temari led Naruto towards the forest swaying her hips and Naruto obviously caught this and thought this one thing to himself, _'Thank Kami I got to be with this babe. Best ass I've ever seen, even better than Anko-chan's or Kurenai-chan's._ (Not weird because Kurenai isn't related to him in any way remember that.) _And her breasts are so damn nice and full, they may not be bigger than Kurenai and Anko-chan's, considering Anko has the biggest in the village and Kurenai has the second biggest that can put up a challenge with Anko's, but damn they're the best. And that face fucking breaks the scale 100 out of 10.' _Naruto thought almost jizzing in his pants.

Naruto was smiling at how fucking lucky he got with Temari. And Temari was happy in her own right, if Naruto hadn't come into her life there probably wasn't a boy with the balls to ask her out considering who her family is and that Gaara is the village's jinchuriki.

Temari led Naruto to a tree where Naruto sat down and Temari laid down on top of his lap, where Naruto unsealed a blanket and threw it over the two of them and sat in peace looking up at the stars before Temari decided to break the silence hanging over their heads. "Hey, Naruto I need to ask or tell you something." Temari said looking over her shoulder and up at Naruto.

"What would that be Tema-chan?" Naruto asked looking down at Temari.

"Well I know that you're a strong ninja and all but… I'm worried about something bad happening like what happened against Zabuza. Naruto you could have died, and if you did." Temari said before starting to sob. "I-I wouldn't *sniff* be able to live *sniff* without you." Temari finished sobbing into Naruto's chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around Temari and rested his head on top of hers before he gave her his response.

"I know that you're worried about me getting hurt or worse but I won't die until I become Hokage. And I promised the old man that he would live to see the day we get married, have kids, and I become Hokage myself. He promised me to see those things happen before he dies and I promised to make those things become a reality and I will." Naruto said smiling down at Temari who was now looking up at him amazed at how he made such a promise and amazed at how confident he was to go through with this promise.

"And one more thing and I really want this to happen in case we fight Zabuza again and something happens." Temari said trying to be as serious as she could be.

"And what would that be Tema-chan?" Naruto asked looking into her eyes giving her his full attention.

"I…I want you to take me right now." Temari said staring dead into Naruto's eyes. And Naruto had a look of shock on his face he would have expected her to ask him to do a favor (Well I guess this could be a favor. Maybe or maybe not) but no she comes out of the blue saying she wants to fuck him, and by the way she's saying it she really wants him inside of her pleasuring her.

"Are you sure you want this Temari?" Naruto asked

"Of course I do Naruto why do you not want to be a father?" Temari said with a sad look on her face.

"No, I really do want to be a father. It's just that… I mean if I get you pregnant you'll have to sit out of the exams for the baby's sake and I know how much you want to participate in these exams." Naruto said showing how worried he was for her if she did indeed get pregnant.

"Don't worry baka! I already took the pregnancy tea so I won't be able to get pregnant, which means…" Temari started before she leaned in next to Naruto and whispered something that sent shivers down his spine, "…You can cum in me all you want, and I know you have a ton of cum in those balls of yours. So what do you say… will you take my virginity away Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" Temari said with a lust driven grin

"As long as you, Temari Uzumaki Namikaze, take my virginity away." Naruto replied sending shivers down Temari's own spine before she nibbled on his ear lobe getting a moan from him and then kissing him on the lips.

"I would be honored, now let's go somewhere a little more private and away from the house if we did it out here everyone could see us butt naked fucking like rabbits." Temari said before she and Naruto jumped away to go have some fun.

If only Jiraiya was here, he could sure use this as material for his next Icha Icha book. But alas he isn't so no material for him.

**-5 minutes later ½ mile from the house-**

**-LEMON TIME-**

Everything started off slow for them trying to get used to getting each other's clothing off. Temari managed to strip Naruto down to his boxers which now looked a little too small for him with his colossal serpent dwelling within them. Meanwhile Naruto got Temari down to her bra and panties.

Once Naruto removed the last of Temari's clothing he could only stare at how perfect her mid C-cup tits looked. They matched her perfect cream colored skin and they were so full and they didn't sag a whole lot, they were nice and ample. Naruto then went further down her body admiring her beautiful, long legs then stopping at her feet and seeing that she had cute little feet. Naruto then started to go back up her body trying to take in this masterpiece of a woman. He stopped at her face where the two locked eyes and seemed to move towards each other by some force to where they were only inches away from each other and then they locked their lips and gave all the passion they had into it.

The two blondes started to tongue wrestle to see who was more dominant and Temari gained the upper hand before Naruto found a way on top of her tongue then explored her mouth making her moan into his mouth. Temari and Naruto broke their kiss and Temari ripped off Naruto's boxers in one motion revealing his half erect cock.

She got down on her knees and she wrapped her hand around it and started to pump it for a few minutes before exciting it more and taking it in her mouth. After a few minutes of jerking off Naruto, Temari put the head of his cock in her mouth and then swirled her tongue around the head making Naruto moan out to her, "Ohh Tema-chan that feels so damn good, ahh shit."

Temari then took in as much of his 12 inch cock as she could fit before Naruto decided to ram the rest of it down her throat. She started to suck off Naruto and was making Naruto come close to climaxing. He grabbed he head and started to face fuck her.

After a few minutes Temari deep throated his dick and hummed making his dick ache with want to release inside of her but held on for as long as he could but that was a hopeless cause as he poured out about two cups of his sperm into her throat and then stomach. Temari was able to catch some of the taste of his sperm and found it delicious, _'Damn he taste sweet and salty and a little bit of ramen, but shit he taste so fucking good and my stomach is starting to expand from all the cum he's pouring into me. I've got to have him in me, cum in my pussy then let him ravage my ass. I have to feel every sensation before he decides to put himself in harms danger. Damn it I got to have him now!'_

With that Temari pushed Naruto onto his back and straddled his hips hovering her wet entrance above his throbbing cock. She grabbed his cock and lined it up with her entrance while he moved his hands to her ass and started to squeeze it getting a moan from Temari. Once she was ready she descended onto his cock. She got all the way in one motion and his dick nearly pierced her womb as she let out a pain filled scream. "Ahhh shit my pussy!" Temari said as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Naruto saw this and quickly responded to her, "Tema-chan if this is too painful we don't have to do this." Naruto said showing concern for his future wife. "No I just need to get adjusted to your size that's all. Remember that your cock his bigger than the average shinobi's dick and you are under the average height your age so that's saying something about how big you are. And besides I would probably be in twice the amount of pain if my hymen was still here, thankfully it broke from all the training I went through." Temari waited for a few minutes before giving a nod of confidence to Naruto as she rose up and came crashing down as you her skin on skin making a clapping like sound. Temari did this for a few minutes before Naruto met her half way sending more sensations through both of their bodies.

"Ohh Naruto you feel so good in my pussy. I want you forever Naru-kun." Temari yelled filled with ecstasy and pure bliss showing in her eyes.

"Same here hime. I want to fuck you whenever I can. My dick feels like it's melting whenever it's inside your tight, warm, wet pussy."

The two lovebirds started to speed up their actions forcing their climaxes to approach faster than what they hoped for.

"Ahh shit Tema-chan…I…I'm gonna…blow!"

"Me too…cum with me Naruto!"

The two blondes kept going at it until Naruto blew his load inside Temari's snatch painting it white on the inside. Once Temari first felt the warm sensation hit her she blew her load, "Ahhhhh Naruto, baby that felt so fucking good. I want to put it in me doggy style then fuck me in my ass and rock my world!"

Right now the two were on Cloud Nine. They had never felt this pleasure before in their lives, there was no way for the two to describe the moment other than fucking awesome.

Temari got off of Naruto and stood up and allowed their juices to drip out of her pussy making it glisten in the moon light. Temari got on her hands and knees and rose her ass in the air to further entice Naruto to what he could get out of this night.

Naruto crept right up behind her vagina and slammed all 12 inches of his meat in her without warning and further getting her prepared. Temari felt this changed within her body and her chest shot outwards as she rose her head up and let out a silent scream and tears started to form and fall down her cheeks. Naruto was still pounding away while Temari found her voice and was screaming at him in pain, not pleasure or bliss but in true pain. She hadn't remembered a time where she felt so much physical pain before.

Naruto leaned forward and saw the tears and wiped them away while whispering into her ear, "I know that it may hurt right now but trust me, in a little while you'll be shouting out in pleasure not pain, please hang in there my Sand-hime, you're strong so I know you can handle this just bear with me." Naruto kissed her on the cheek and leveled his speed and Temari soon fell into the rhythm and rocked her hips in the opposite direction of Naruto and they crashed together in the middle making clapping noises. Temari started to let out cries of pleasure just like Naruto promised and that thought almost made her cum right there but she held on to her orgasm for as long as she could but with the way Naruto was fucking her he was getting closer and closer to her G-spot the further in her pussy he went.

Then without warning Temari let out a loud cry of bliss as Naruto unintentionally found her G-spot and she came all over the two of them. Her cum was running down their legs and Naruto's cock was covered in her juices. Temari collapsed on the ground panting for air as that was the biggest orgasm she ever had. She never had one this big when she would finger herself to sleep imagining Naruto plowing his glory into her. But this was the real deal. Naruto did plow himself into her and she came so much to the point where she was tired.

"Hey Tema-chan if you're too tired we can continue this another time." Naruto said showing his caring side towards her. That was one thing she loved about him, he cared about her well being. Not many people did since she was feared in her village. Not just because of her father but because of Gaara. With him holding the One Tail Beast people hated him. Their own father even changed after they made the marriage official. He tried to kill Gaara blaming him for the death of their mother. As a result Gaara had become cold towards everyone, it was a wonder that Gaara actually listened to him, usually Gaara would have threatened to kill him or just have done it without a second thought as to who he was. He honestly didn't give a damn that Naruto was marrying Temari because he would kill her if she got in his way.

But back to the secondary point Temari loved that Naruto cared for her and was always worried about how she was doing. This made her feel warm on the inside and she loved the feeling of it. Now back to our main point…SEX!

"I'm fine Naru-kun I want you to fuck my ass before we head back to the house please do this for me."

"I will do as you request, but first you have to taste yourself. You taste really good."

"Aww thank you and you actually taste delicious." Temari said as Naruto laid down on his back and Temari got into the doggy position again with her back turned to him.

She started her descend and it was a bit of a painful one. But she managed to fit his colossal serpent in her ass. The two started off slow but then found their usual fast, but steady rhythm. Naruto put his hand on Temari's ass cheeks and she blushed when she felt him do this as he guided her ass up and down his rod.

Naruto got an idea in his mind and just couldn't wait to try it out so he went for it. He found his way to a tree and started to lean against it with his back and while Temari was still shaking her ass he lifted his legs up forcing Temari to fall into his chest while he fucked her at incredible speed. It only took a couple of minutes before the two of them were fast approaching their climaxes.

"AHHHH SHIT NARUTO I-I-I'M GONNA CUM!"

"ME TOO TEMA-CHAN AHHHHH SHIT THAT FEELS SO GOOD RELEASING IN YOUR WARM, WET, TIGHT PUSSY."

"Hey Naru-kun, put me up against that tree and fuck my ass."

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT?!"

"Because I want you, and for you to truly make me your woman you must fuck my mouth, pussy, and my ass. You already got two out of the way now you need to fuck my ass then we can return."

"Fine but I'll make it a quickie nothing too long. We don't need the teams hunting us down then finding out we've been fucking like rabbits for nearly an hour maybe two."

"Ok ok let's just hurry up, I want you to fuck me like the bitch in the heat that I am."

And with that Naruto positioned himself with Temari's ass and pushed the head of his enormous cock in and felt like his dick was gonna break off from how tight she was.

"Tema-chan ease up I can't go in if you keep being tense back here… just relax and let me pleasure you for the night." Naruto said while kissing Temari's neck sending shivers down her spine while she slowly loosened up her tight ass to allow Naruto to enter her all the way.

"Oh shit Tema-chan your ass is so fucking hot and tight. I feel like my dick is going to melt away."

"Oh Naruto your dick feels so good in my ass. Go as rough as you want on me, slap my ass as hard as you can, grope my tits do anything just as long as you fuck my ass." Temari said in a begging tone waiting for Naruto to start rocking back and forth before he got into it.

After a few minutes of going slow Naruto started to pick up the pace and Temari was trying to hold back a scream but couldn't hold out a screamed as she experienced an earth-shattering orgasm. After feeling her go through an orgasm Naruto released into her ass and kept going picking up the pace until his hips were a blur, but that only lasted a few minutes before she clamped down on his dick and forced him to cum in her ass and he unloaded in her. He poured about a half gallon of jizz down her anal tube and her stomach made her look a few months pregnant.

Naruto pulled out of Temari's ass and all of his cum poured out of her ass onto the ground. Temari was wobbling from the orgasms Naruto put her through. She tried to take a step but collapsed but before she could hit the ground Naruto caught her and was carrying her bridal style. He set her down under a tree and got her dressed before getting himself dressed. Then he carried her bridal style figuring that she was still too damn tired to move.

The couple got to the edge of the forest to find the house lights of Tsunami's house off. So instead of disturbing the others they just took out some sealed blankets and rested on the ground in each other's arms before the day rose.

**-Time skip to battle at bridge 1 week after first encounter w/ Zabuza-**

"Well well well look what we have here Haku. The team decided to go through with their mission to keep the bridge builder safe."

"Alright genin listen up. The three of us jonin will take on Zabuza the rest of you handle Haku and protect the bridge builder." Asuma said in serious tone pulling out his trench knives.

The genin all surrounded Tazuna while the jonin stepped up to face Zabuza. Haku charged the genin while Zabuza charged the jonin and swung Kubikiribōchō at them.

Naruto and Temari stepped up for their fight against Haku while the rest of the genin protected Tazuna. Haku immediately went to work using his kekkei genkai of Ice style jutsus. _**"Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors Secret Jutsu."**_

With this jutsu there were sheets of ice that all had Haku in them but in reality all but one were reflections and they created a dome making sure they couldn't escape.

"Choji, Ino try and melt the ice so I can catch that faggot." Shikamaru yelled.

"Right." They both said. _**"Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**_ They both yelled out and two huge fireballs came rushing at the ice mirrors.

Haku defended himself by going through the following hand signs, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger _**"Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!"**_

A huge wall of water came rushing out of Haku's mouth causing the collision of both fire and water to create steam. Once both jutsus died down and the steam cleared out Shikamaru saw that the attack was ineffective and cursed under his breath. Shikamaru tried coming up with an idea to break into the ice mirror dome but his options were very limited as to what he could do, and even smaller when Haku could disrupt to destroy his plans.

Naruto and Temari weren't doing all that well either with Haku jumping around the mirrors Temari could hit him with and wind jutsus and Naruto couldn't keep up with how fast Haku was and to top that off the two blondes are being bombarded with senbon needles.

Round after round getting bashed with senbons really started to piss off Naruto so he resorted to use his family's dojutsu; the Namigan. Naruto closed his eyes and channeled chakra into his eyes then opened them to show that his cerulean/ocean blue eyes changed to their aqua color. Now Haku seemed to be going in slow motion as Naruto could easily track Haku's movements and take him down. With that being said Naruto jumped and grabbed Haku in the throat, while he was on his way to another mirror, then slammed him down creating a decent sized crater on the bridge.

**-Jonin vs. Zabuza fight-**

(Same time as everything going on with the genin).

"Anko get ready to use one of your stronger fire jutsus, then Baki back her up with a wind style move to increase the flames." Asuma said holding up his trench knives channeling wind chakra into them making his favorite weapon glow blue.

"Alright let's kill this motherfucker and get back to the genin… _**Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!"**_ Yelled Anko as she started to breath out a dragon made out of fire and Baki started up with his wind style move.

"_**Wind Style: Wins Sword!"**_ Baki yelled throwing a sword made of wind that was almost invisible into Anko's attack making it twice as large as before and charged Zabuza.

Asuma followed close behind the combo attack ready to cut Zabuza down to size but Zabuza went through 44 hand seals right in front of their eyes and yelled out his jutsu as he ended with the bird seal, _**"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"**_ And then a dragon made of water erupted from the water below the bridge and met the dragon made of fire head on that a cloud of steam three times bigger than the one with the genin was created, but Asuma still charged in hoping for a sneak attack and he did get Zabuza slashing him across the chest with his wind chakra and not the actual blade itself

"Fuck I missed." Asuma said engaging in a Kenjutsu fight with Zabuza using his fucking huge butcher knife against, what seemed extremely small, trench knives. This went on for a few minutes before both super charged their weapons with their chakra and slammed their own weapon into the other's sweat spot forcing the two back and the two were panting from going all out on each other.

Both Asuma and Zabuza were starting to get tired of fighting each other before Anko stepped up with a kunai in her hand ready to fight. Zabuza smirked at this and invited her to try to land a blow on him. Anko took this as a challenge and ran in head on, "I'll kill you you son of a bitch." she yelled.

**-Back with Naruto and Temari's fight-**

Haku had gotten up after getting pummeled into the ground (literally) by Naruto's shadow clones. Haku managed to get off the same jutsu he used last time except this set of ice mirrors was outside the original. With this being done Haku made the original set of mirrors into small ice senbons and got ready to throw them at the blondes wanting to end the battle quickly to help out Zabuza.

"Shit, Tema-hime get down now and protect yourself!" Naruto yelled as Haku sent his barrage of ice needles to Naruto which got him everywhere.

Naruto's eyes went wide before he started to fall over and land on the ground crushing some of the needles but ultimately fell still. "NARUTO! PLEASE NO NARUTO…COME ON STAY WITH ME!" Temari yelled starting to cry, while Naruto's best friends' eyes went wide with fear of what was going on inside.

"Tema-chan if I don't make it-"

"SHUT UP YOU'LL MAKE IT!" She yelled back.

Naruto put his right hand up to her left cheek and she held it there while he spoke to her, "If I don't make it my hime… I want you to find love in someone again… please promise me this… before I leave this world and join my parents… please Temari Uzumaki Namikaze promise me." Naruto said as his breath started to slow down.

"Damn it fine, but you'll live you've been through worse." She replied as she captured his lips for what could end up being the last time. Naruto responded but it was short lived as he soon stopped responding to her kiss, she could feel the warmth in his body vanish, and it felt as if the world grew colder at that moment.

"NARUTOOOOOOO! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!" Temari yelled trying anything to get him to respond but nothing was working he was just lying there as dead as a doornail.

**A/N: Ok there you have it part III of our IV part arc. Naruto is struck dead on the bridge with Temari cradling him. We just got into our fights before I decided to be a bastard and cut you short but for a good reason. I didn't want to type a total of 40+ fucking pages so I cut here. This is good for you so now you don't have as much to read. Anyways you guys know the drill, review, comment, follow, favorite you know that kind of stuff.**

**Oh and since fanfiction's polls are being little bitches today (4/29/14) I will be asking you what I would make into polls for you to say ****YES**** or ****NO**** in the ****REVIEW SECTION**** again the ****REVIEW SECTION.**

**#1: Should Karin be in Naruto's harem? Say yes or no in the review section. Once I get to the chapter of introducing her I will determine whether she will be or not. (Honestly I already have a scenario for her, so voting yes in the review section would be great.)**

**#2 Should Mei T. be a part of his harem? Also like the above I got a great scenario which will fucking blow your minds away at how I thought of this. Vote ****YES**** or ****NO**** for her. FYI her chapter is one of the next 2-3 so maybe even the next depending how I feel so get your vote in the review section fast.**

**#3 Should Tayuya be included in the harem? Like the above ****YES**** or ****NO**** in the ****REVIEW SECTION.**** Also found a good way to get her to join (Lemon/Lime) which ever you prefer to call it in that scenario.**

**OK go a give your yes and no's to me in, for hopefully the last time in this fucking Author's Note, ****THE REVIEW SECTION!**

**I would like your answers to look like this.**

**#1: Yes or No**

**#2: Yes or No**

**#3: Yes or No**

**Hopefully you get the picture I'm trying to paint for you, so again do this to see who gets in the harem because if all works out I will have a total of 12ish women in his harem. (I hope this has never been done before because that would really excite me, a 12 woman harem, or more if need be).**

**So go and do that for me thank you again for continuing to read this story and favorite and follow and review. *Cue anime tears for yours truly* It just *Sniff* *Sniff* makes me so happy to see how you guys love my work *High Pitched Voice* Thank you.**

**I really 3 you guys for your support and for those who hate this I got one thing to say to you ****FUCK YOU!**

***Soulja Boy comes on***

**Holy Shit Soulja Boy!?**

**Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu know it.**

**Hahahaha… thank you guys so much hope you love this chapter.**

**Remember vote where?... That's right ****THE REVIEW SECTION.**

***Glass bottle breaks***


End file.
